Pequeñas atenciones
by Lugarth3
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo y un arma mágica capaz de devolver a los mas poderosos en niños. Su primera victima, Hiei. Ahora, el equipo Urameshi deberá no solo detener el poder expansivo del enemigo sino también cuidar del problemático niño Prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Pequeño Hiei. **

Cortó el tallo y recogió la flor, guardándola en su mochila. Se fijo en su reloj de muñeca, en el mundo humano ya eran las doce y quince minutos de la mañana, tiempo para marcharse.

Su madre estaba de luna de miel con su nuevo marido, de modo que no estaba en la casa y eso era conveniente. Tenia la casa a su merced para hacer sus pócimas mágicas y mejorar el alcance de sus habilidades. No obstante, debía regresar a ella temprano. Habían muchas posibilidades de que algún demonio hubiera reconocido su yoki y estuviera a la vigilancia de el. Ningún problema, pero prefería combatir lejos del alcance de la casa de su madre.

Cerró la pequeña mochila luego de examinar lo que se llevaba. Solo en el Makai se consiguen ese tipo de flores y hierbas especiales. Coloco la misma a un lado de su hombro y se dispuso a marcharse antes de sentir una presencia muy cercana a el.

Había alguien observándole. Dedujo que a poca distancia, tal vez entre los árboles casi marchitos del lugar donde se encontraba.

El grito inconfundible de ataque se lo confirmo y rápidamente se volteo, teniendo la impresión de una espada a su dirección. Saltó a dirección contraria. El filo aquel toco duramente el suelo de arena pero se irguió de nuevo, hacia el.

Kurama pensó que se trataba de otro cazador, otro perseguidor. Después de todo, estaba en el Makai en su forma humana y su yoki era bajo como para considerársele un demonio inferior y, así, una presa fácil, lo cual estaba lejos de ser. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada y contemplar a su atacante sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos en demasía.

Era pequeño, un demonio pequeño con un yoki mas alto que su propia estatura de niño, que…era. Era un niño demonio. Sus ropas oscuras estaban arrugadas y parecía que le quedaban grandes, traía unas botas negras bastante altas que por un momento le hicieron ir de un lado involuntariamente pero se repuso. Su mirada, la mirada de ese niño tan diminuto, carmesí puro, era de dolor y soledad, pero en ese momento cargaba consigo el deseo de matar.

Kurama vio en el pequeño a un personaje similar, a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Hiei…?

Imposible. Era muy parecido al arisco demonio de fuego con el cual era uno de los conocidos demonios mas temidos del Makai pero…Ese niño realmente que tenia mucha similitud con el aludido. De no ser por la mirada asesina del joven, Kurama hubiese tomado la comparación un poco graciosa.

- ¿Qué hace un humano aquí?- y su voz, diablos, su voz no tenia mucha diferencia tampoco. Sonaba serio y tan brutal como Hiei, pero siendo un niño su tono era mas delicado y menor de intensidad- Serás la comida de esos idiotas de los que te escapaste, seguramente…

- Yo estoy aquí…

Pero debió recomponerse de la impresión rápidamente, porque el joven le dirigió una mirada de malas intenciones y, rápido como la velocidad de la luz, estaba a unos centímetros de el, con la espada tal vez mas pesada que su menudo cuerpo arriba de su cabeza y tentando la integridad de Kurama.

Se separo y salvo de un ataque directo pero el niño demonio era persistente y dispuesto a nueva acometida, pese a la deducción de Kurama de que esa espada, totalmente igual a la de Hiei, era muy pesada para el. Hizo esfuerzos porque no lo tocara con aquella arma, usada muy habilidosamente cabía destacar.

Debió usar la fuerza también. De su mano apareció una enredadera que tomo la espada y, contra la expresión asombrada y molesta del pequeño, deshizo su agarre débil, se apodero de la espada con su otra mano libre. El niño salto hacia atrás y, firme de nuevo, lo miro con rabia. Kurama sintió un estremecimiento. Incluso sin armas y un yoki muy por debajo de los términos para pelear contra alguien como Kurama, se veía atemorizante y muy intimidante. Muy intimidante. Tal y como Hiei cuando se enfadaba.

- No se burlaran de mi de nuevo- musito el pequeño, refunfuñando. Estaba a un segundo de intentar algo más cuando el pelirrojo le hablo.

- Espera. No quiero atacarte.

- No eres un ningen, como creí.

- Es cierto pero…- contemplo al pequeño espadachín. Su yoki era mínimo pero se parecía al del demonio de fuego- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No quiero hablar.

Sus intenciones en la mirada hablaban por el, pero Kurama insistió paciente. Era una probabilidad escasa pero una posibilidad.

- ¿Te llamas "Hiei", Jaganshi Hiei?

La reacción del demonio fue inmediata. Sus brillantes ojos rojos en plena estupefacción y su cuerpo brevemente inmóvil por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sabes de mi?

"De mi", como si se trata del propio Hiei, como había imaginado.

- Te conozco. Hiei, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No entiendo como es posible…Que creas conocerme.

Una forma típica del demonio que conocía para hablar y reaccionar.

- No quiero pelear contigo. Quiero hablar. Dime que te ha sucedido.

- ¡Basta, no juegues!

Una iluminación de colores vivos apareció a unos kilómetros de ellos, alumbrando intensamente los alrededores como si de una explosión se tratara, sin daños visibles. Una breve exposición de colores que desconcertó a Kurama pero no lo suficiente como para advertir que el pequeño demonio fruncía el ceño y daba la vuelta para desaparecer. Si se trataba del Hiei que conocía, si se marchaba no lo encontraría fácil. De nuevo, utilizo su poder para atrapar el pie del joven y atraerlo, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad. El gritaba furioso.

- ¡Quítame estas cosas de encima! ¡Voy a matarte!

Si, típico de Hiei.

Un gemido doloroso provenirte de esa boca repleta de improperios sorprendió a Kurama. Detuvo el curso de sus poderes y se acerco el mismo al pequeño, que se había quedado de repente quieto y con una mueca desagradable. Noto su mano, pequeña y pálida, apretando fuertemente la parte izquierda e inferior de su cintura. Sangraba. Se había abierto una herida reciente.

- Hiei, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Pero el pequeño cerró los ojos, agotado y adolorido, antes de dirigirle siquiera una mirada de pocos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era algo irrazonable, totalmente asombroso.

Antes que nada, debía curar a su pequeño atacante antes que la herida se infectara o abriera peor. Al verlo desmayado, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al mundo humano. En el Makai no se podía curar a nadie o tener calma un minuto con tantos demonios inferiores por la zona buscando pelea. Al momento de llegar a su casa, acomodo al niño demonio sobre su cama y busco las hierbas y tónicos particulares que siempre guardaba para casos urgentes.

Era, ciertamente, a la vista y parcialmente desnudo, un niño pequeño su paciente. Le costo menos que la vez anterior, cuando conoció por primera vez al demonio que había comenzado a ausentarse de su vida por sus misiones para Mukuro, curar la herida y cerrarla. No era grave.

Se sentó en el suelo y pasó una mano por la frente, con muchas preguntas en su mente, intentando responderlas. Todas concluían en que debía esperar a que Hiei despertara, no había de otra.

Cuando el joven despertó finalmente, lo hizo luego de cuatro horas de haber llegado al Ningenkai. A pesar de ser un niño, tenía los sentidos bien desarrollados y se descubrió de inmediato en un lugar nada parecido al Makai, su forzado hogar. Busco su katana inolvidable y la encontró posando contra una ventana abierta. Salio de la cama en la que había reposado y cuando iba a por su arma de preferencia, una mano se cerró sobre su pequeño brazo. Era el mismo con el que se había enfrentado antes.

- Sabía que harías algo como esto. Tranquilo, no la necesitaras aquí.

- Tú no sabes…- gruño rudamente y vio la espada, que ahora estaba cubierta de raíces palpitantes. Rápido movimiento- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Me gustaría que tú me respondieras a mí unas preguntas.

- Apártate- se soltó de su mano con brusquedad y recelo. Como con la espada, se esperaba algo así también y, más que con todos, hizo acto de paciencia para hablar- No vuelvas a tocarme.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Hiei?

- ¡¿Cómo diablos me conoces?!

- No me recuerdas- confirmo Kurama, sin inmutarse- Esta bien, pero debes recordar lo que te paso cuando te hicieron esto, dímelo.

- ¿Decir que? No me hables en ese tono.

El muchacho de larga e intensa cabellera rojiza, ojos de joya esmeralda y rostro de extraordinaria belleza suspiro.

- Supongo que tampoco eso. De modo, ¿Qué recuerdas antes de convertirte en esto?

- ¿"Convertirme" en que?

Su replica fue una sorpresa. Kurama parpadeo, asombrado.

- ¿No sabes que ahora eres un niño? Tienes el cuerpo de un niño de diez años, Hiei. Tu yoki no es el mismo, como si…- se detuvo, lo pensó de nuevo- De verdad hubieras regresado a tener esa edad.

- No te entiendo- la expresión del joven era de confusión pero de mucha reserva a demostrarlo- Y ya se que soy un niño, maldita sea.

- Esto, será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Y Hiei, aun siendo un pequeño, no lo hacia fácil. Era terco e insistente. Quería irse por todos los medios de su protección y le gritaba cada dos por tres, y palabras demasiado fuertes. Nunca lo había visto tan activo y furioso, aunque también parecía desconcertado por lo que pasaba, pero no solamente por lo que Kurama le decía.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Era mejor que el Makai, donde pudieron haberte matado, mas estando como estas- se sentó a la silla, uniendo los datos, vagos y escasos, en su mente para analizarlos.

No vio cuando Hiei desvió su atención de el a su herida ya vendada y cerrada. Había sido tocado y…Toco las vendas aromatizadas de algún aroma primaveral e, incrédulo, miro a Kurama.

- ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Kurama dejo para después la interrogante de cuanto tiempo había pasado de que Hiei estaba como un niño en el Makai, cuantos problemas hubiera pasado, aunque con Kurama se defendió bastante bien. Lo miro, levemente sonriente y asintió con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, los ojos del pequeño demonio le revelaron otra realidad.

Claro…Si este Hiei era realmente el mismo, pero de pequeño, entonces solo tenia los recuerdos de esa edad y por ello no era totalmente el Hiei que conocía.

- Si, Hiei- dijo su nombre para que supiera que estaban en confianza, aunque el otro no pareciese dispuesto.

- Pero…- sus labios vacilaban en un temblor que sorprendió al pelirrojo. Parecía estar esforzándose por hablar y la forma en la que que bajaba la mirada al suelo y luego la concentraba en el…_Adorable_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En los recuerdos de la infancia de Hiei jamás alguien lo hubo cuidado en su vida. Los niños no deseados en el Makai eran perseguidos como la presa sin temporada y siempre torturados.

- Porque soy tu amigo, Hiei- cuido sus palabras, las dijo con lentitud, para que las asimilara, les tomara familiaridad.

-… ¿"Amigo"?

- Dime, por favor, ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

No era posible que olvidase siglos como adolescente y de repente volviera a su edad infantil sin que nada le resultase sospechoso. Aunque Hiei era un niño ahora, también era inteligente.

- ¿Recordar?- el pequeño le observo con extrañeza. Recordaba, si, algunas cosas, pero no las pensaba importantes excepto aquella humillación que aquel monstruo de aspecto raro…Gruño y frunció el ceño, señal inequívoca que estaba molesto. Kurama tomo eso como un progreso positivo, ya que eso le revelaba que _si recordaba_, y no precisamente cosas agradables- Quiero ir al Mundo del Mal. Voy a cortar en pedazos…

- ¿A quien, Hiei, hay alguien en especial?

- Lo haré a todos.

Su respuesta no fue muy alentadora para una mejor perspectiva del problema. Bien, Hiei no recordaría nada aunque se lo dijera pero, a fortuna, todavía no desaparecía. Hiei era veloz, no había perdido su habilidad, de forma que podía sencillamente tomar su katana en segundos, a pesar de la resistencia de la enredadera que protegía la katana, y marcharse.

Hiei se quedaba con el. Era un proceso favorable.

- Hiei, me llamo Kurama. Me veré como un humano pero soy mitad youko. Escucha, quiero que te quedes aquí, este es el Ningenkai, y no te apartes de mí- la confusión y pasmo de esos ojos carmines cambio a molestia- Se que puedes defenderte y cuidarte solo, me lo has demostrado- coloco sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños de el, de forma inconciente. Hiei quedo mas estático- Pero, quiero que te reserves ese instinto de guerrero tuyo para cuando te lo pida, ¿entiendes?- su rostro no le decía nada, ni que estaba inclinado a nada- Quédate conmigo. Voy a averiguar que te paso.

- No me des órdenes, zorro.

Sonrió ligeramente nervioso. Una combinación del carácter rudo de Hiei con su forma de llamarlo; un tanto extraño viéndolo como un infante.

- Hiei, ¿Sabes que significa ser un amigo?- le gusto ver la curiosidad en los ojos de ese pequeño demonio, aun de pequeño era muy interesado- Es "confiar en alguien mas, aparte de ti mismo", confía en mi.

Confiar. Que palabra tan simple en los labios del joven zorro y tan insignificante en la memoria de Hiei. No se puede creer en algo que nunca se ha conocido, o tenido.

- ¿Y porque, zorro?

- Recuerda, yo te traje aquí para que no te atrapara una banda de demonios salvajes, te vende tu herida y no te he hecho daño alguno mientras estuviste aquí y tuve la oportunidad, ¿o no?

Adoro ver a Hiei perdido en su argumento, desarmado de replicas o dudas. Noto al instante que le costaría confiar.

- Qu… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Inocente y ligeramente sonrojado. Un niño tímido.

- Ayudarte, quiero ayudarte.

Hiei no recordaba nada, de modo que no comprendía lo que intentaba decirle o con que razón pero al menos se había quedado a escuchar y pareció reflexionar que no debía tener reservas con alguien que le hubo salvado y, creyéndolo el pequeño, sin conocerle realmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Datos que olvide mencionar desde el primer capitulo:**

Los personajes y la historia de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen. De haberlo sido, todo el argumento habria acabado totalmente diferente. Las escenas de pelea no se me antojan. Pero a todos los personajes los dejaria tal cual.

Antes que alguien piense pronto y mal, el "Hiei/Kurama" aqui es ligero lime. Me fascina la pareja pero no llegare a un grado mas alto, al menos no en esta historia. Aclarado esto, quien desee continuar leyendo he aqui la continuaciòn:

* * *

- ¿Cuántas veces viene Kuwuabara aquí a ver a Yukina?

- No tiene horario ni días especiales. Podría aparecer de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué te interesa?

- Es que…El problema que estoy tratando puede generar muchas, bastantes, malas interpretaciones.

Genkai dio la vuelta, manos atrás de su espalda, y observo con seriedad a Kurama. El siempre le pareció, desde el primer momento, un muchacho con cerebro, de modo que cero de preguntas. El nunca hacia nada precipitado o no racionalizado. Por el, sabia que el resto del equipo Urameshi tendría menos indiscreciones, como actos de activa estupidez.

- Maestra Genkai, podrá ser un abuso pero…Necesitaría que lo viera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un problema que ni tu puedes resolver?

- Mas bien, es algo que no llego a comprender del todo.

La Maestra Genkai era una mujer sabia y seria. Al ver al kitsune llegar a su templo con un rostro de disculpa y pedido se había sorprendido, pero ahora era más. Kurama necesitaba ayuda con respecto a algo que no comprendía. Impresionante.

- De acuerdo, pero dime porque Hiei se esta escondiendo. Ya se que su yoki esta bajo pero es lo de menos.

- Maestra Genkai, ¿Ha descubierto a Hiei?

- Interesante. Entrar a mi templo sabiendo que son bienvenidos y aun así esconderse- le extraño un poco la reacción de Kurama- ¿Qué ocurre, a el le ha pasado algo para esconderse?

- No, es que…Hiei no recuerda este sitio y lo esta inspeccionando.

Genkai le dirigió todo el desconcierto que sentía con los ojos.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Kurama procedió a explicarle y se disculpo que desde el principio no se lo hubiera hecho saber.

Hiei todavía no aparecía.

- Debió haber visto a Yukina- opino Genkai, quien asimilo la información con sarcasmo, un poco de burla pero con la seriedad que se merecía- ¿Dices que tiene diez años ahora? ¿A que edad ese impaciente se coloco el Ojo Demoníaco?

- Realmente no lo se pero no lo tiene ahora…

- Los primeros días del Ojo Demoníaco deben ser a cuidado, descansar el cuerpo que sufrió la operación y un tiempo para que se acostumbre. Estoy segura que Hiei fue muy orgulloso como para esperar usarlo.

- Entiendo lo que dice- le contesto, caminando atrás de ella, siguiéndola por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a los jardines- Pero, Hiei no tiene el Jagan, lo cual es sorprendente, ¿Cambiar incluso una habilidad porque a esa edad no la tenia?

- Probablemente, Kurama, sean sospechas mías. Si lo que me has dicho es cierto y Hiei no recuerda nada, tampoco sabrá que tiene el Jagan. Podrá abrirlo cuando quisiese y ni darse cuenta, ya que es una habilidad, como has dicho, que no puede ser fácilmente quitada. Seria como si yo jamás hubiera sufrido la prueba del _Reiko Hadoken solamente porque como niña de diez años jamás lo hice. Es algo ridículo el pensar que volver al pasado quita parte de lo que se obtuvo en el presente o, para Hiei, en este caso, su "futuro". No te recuerda a ti tampoco, ¿cierto?_

- Si, y fue una odisea hacer que confiara en mi sin saberlo y hacerlo venir aquí sin intentar huir.

Genaki asintió y lo llevo al final del templo. Delante de ellos estaba una pequeña zona con sombra de grandes árboles, en la que Yukina usaba como sitio para lavar a mano las prendas sucias. Ahora mismo, también estaba allí. Lavando con las mangas de su kimono levantadas y su cabello atado en una coleta. Cuando sus labios se movieron, descubrieron que no estaba sola. Hiei, pequeño y quieto, estaba sentado encima de una roca, observándola y apenas murmurando palabras para la hermosa joven de hielo.

- Esto es algo que debe verse antes de morir- murmuro Genkai, mostrándose impresionada unos instantes, abriendo los ojos ampliamente para luego cerrarlos y sonreír graciosamente- Veo que recuerda a Yukina.

Kurama asintió, tenia razón, de otra forma Hiei no estaría quieto hablando con la muchacha de belleza glacial.

- ¡Ooh! Es Kurama, Hiei- exclamo Yukina, dejando a un lado su labor- Y esa mujer que le acompaña es la maestra Genkai, ella me permitió vivir aquí. Es buena persona- le sonrió al pequeño, quien vio donde Yukina le sugería pero al cabo de unos segundos bajo la mirada, cohibido de repente.

- Hicieron un trabajo excepcional contigo, Hiei- se acerco la anciana, seguida del pelirrojo- Bien- miro al pequeño intensamente. Este al sentir aquello levanto la mirada con fiereza y desafió, tenia su katana a su cintura y estaba dispuesto a usarla pero recordó que Yukina estaba cerca y quedo quieto, en espera de lo que fuese que le haría la mujer de edad- No. No tengo ninguna explicación para esto, estoy tan desconcertada como tu, Kurama.

- Lo imagine, pero pensaba que usted pudiera decirme algo mas- acaricio su mentón con reflexión- Deberé ir a la biblioteca y buscar en los archivos del Mundo Espiritual, pediré permiso a Koenma.

- Espera, muchacho, ¿planeas dejarme a tu amigo, con estas condiciones, a mi?- su tono de reclamo fue ligero pero Kurama lo capto a la perfección.

- Maestra Genkai, sabe que no puedo llevármelo conmigo.

- Y que mi templo es resistente a los ataques de bestias intrusas e incluso de un gigante pero es un templo corriente, de mucha edad, que puede derrumbarse entre las llamas de Hiei.

Oh, el poder de fuego de Hiei. ¿Lo tendría, sabría usarlo, era inestable?

- ¿Se quedara Hiei-chan con nosotros? Yo me encargare. ¿Te gustaría quedarte? Pronto será la hora del te- ofreció dulcemente Yukina, a lo que el pequeño ruborizo extrañado y sorprendido, de un sentimiento que no captaba del todo.

Un poco tarde asintió y en ese momento parecía mas tierno, mas inocente y un niño de verdad, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ocultándose el rostro al ver otro sitio, escondiendo sus manos en los pantalones. Kurama le había comprado ropa de su talla de camino al templo.

"_Se ve adorable",_ pensó por segunda vez en el día.

- Seria vergonzoso decir que un solo niño me causa problemas, luego de todos los otros niños con los que tuve que lidiar en mi vida, últimamente… - murmuro Genkai, volteándose de nuevo a Kurama, quien regreso a la realidad por la seria mirada de la maestra- Será solo en este caso. Vete ahora y busca alguna solución.

- Sí

Preparándose para ir al mundo espiritual, no se percato de que alguien estaba jalándole de la camiseta. Al voltearse, vio al pequeño Hiei, que ya no tenía esa aura de inocencia y encanto de cuando estaba con Yukina. Sus ojos le miraban intensos, como buscando algo en el. ¿Será confianza?

- ¿Sabes quien es ella?

- ¿Quién, Yukina? Si, es tu hermana- se reservo una sonrisa de agrado al ver aquellos ojos rojos abrirse de sorpresa- ¿Recuerdas quien es ella?

- Entonces…Si puedo confiar en ti.

Kurama estaba a un poco de arrodillarse para llegar a su altura y decirle algunas cosas pero Hiei ya no necesitaba nada mas de el y se dio la vuelta, pasando el umbral de la puerta abierta.

Era suficiente. Las cosas no podían ser más evidentes. Lo trajo a un mundo que desconocía sin su permiso, lo toco y curo como nadie lo había hecho, lo confundía diciéndole que no era un niño realmente y lo hacia cambiar de prendas, que eran indicadas a su color y talle y por las que sintió una rara sensación de gratitud jamás conocida. Y, ahora, el kitsune que había atacado esa misma mañana en el Makai conocía a su hermana gemela…Era oficial. Debía confiar en ese sujeto. Quizás no estuviera loco como lo había pensando en algún momento o jugando con el utilizando confusas palabras y preguntándole incoherencias, tal vez de verdad intentaba…_Ayudarte, quiero ayudarte._ Aun no podía asimilarlo del todo, ni siquiera entenderlo, solo era conciente de que era cierto. Alguien… Quería…

* * *

Hiei comienza a confiar Kurama...pero, ¿como hara que recupere su edad?


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia esta completa, cada que encuentre un tiempo la subire. Muchas gracias a los que se han interesado.**

* * *

Por fortuna, solía ir a la biblioteca personal de Koenma en el mundo espiritual cuando necesitaba datos sobre la botánica sobrenatural del Makai, las actualizadas por supuesto, y otras inquietudes que necesitaban respuesta, por lo que nadie le pregunto nada cuando se apareció de nuevo en la gran biblioteca buscando libros que se relacionasen con el tema que estaba padeciendo su amigo.

Algun tipo de poder había reducido a Hiei a un infante menor, a su anterior vida, su vida del pasado…Ordeno mejor las palabras en su mente y recordó un dato importante. "Vida Pasada". ¿Podía ser…? En el Torneo de las Artes Oscuras le había sucedido algo parecido, de no haber sido porque su vida pasada era Youko Kurama, el temido bandido zorro, se habría convertido en un niño como Hiei y le hubiesen ganado la batalla.

Hiei debía estar pasando por algo similar. Debió haberle preguntado mas, si despertó viendo un humo extraño, si experimento un cambio brutal en su cuerpo antes de convertirse en infante de nuevo.

Suzuki. El nombre provino entre sus recuerdos. Ese sujeto que gustaba vestirse de payaso era un intelectual en crear armas que se asemejasen a los poderes demoníacos de otros.

El era mejor fuente de información que los libros, en los que busco apasionadamente tanto el poder de regresar a los demonios a su antigua vida como relacionados a una habilidad que convertía en niños a los adultos. Encontró en un libro bastante grande un relato que hablaba de eso, vio la hora del gran reloj en la pared. Estaba anocheciendo. No dudaba que Hiei se quedase a cuidar de su hermana, ahora tan cerca de ella, y que Genkai le vigilaría aunque supiera como era de difícil presa. No obstante, sentía que debía irse.

Descansaría esa noche y en la mañana siguiente buscaría a Suzuki. Luego del torneo que hizo de rey a su ganador no había perdido del todo el contacto con sus compañeros, tal vez incluso Genkai se mantenía comunicada con sus antiguos estudiantes, presumiblemente enemigos cuando se enfrentaron en el Torneo de Artes Oscuras. Se lo preguntaría al llegar.

No pudo preguntar la gran cosa porque debió lidiar con un problema un poco, solo un poco, mas grande que ese. De acuerdo. "Un poco" tratándose de un Hiei furioso que ansiaba sangre por los ojos, Genkai pidiendo que se descargaran afuera y Yukina fuera de alcance en la cocina…Bien. La solución era sencilla: callar las risas estridentes de Yusuke y Kuwuabara, que esa noche habían ido al templo de Genkai y _justamente_ encontrado a Hiei convertido en un niño. Si, quizás considerar eso "un poco" de problema era decir _poco._

- ¡Mirate nada mas! , ¡eres tan dominuto como una mascota!

- Enano, ya no lo puedes negar. ¡Eres realmente pequeño!

Callar sus risas iba a ser un po…Complicado de lograr. Tanto como apaciguar la ira de Hiei, que miraba con renacido desden a los dos adolescentes, a quienes no recordaba de nada pero que despreciaba como la primera impresión que se había llevado de ellos en el pasado. Kurama lo entendió. Ver a dos desconocidos que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas más insistentes que las suyas propias para acabar con risas burlonas,…Hiei estaba razonablemente furioso.

- Es mejor que se detengan- pidió con nerviosismo.

- ¡Pero esto es genial, Kurama!- exclamo Yusuke, riendo hasta atragantarse- No volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta.

- Y se ve tan pequeño, su energía es tan baja que podría…

- Kuwuabara, ni lo pienses.

- Iba a decir que podria pasar como un verdadero nño humano, ¡ooh, como odiaria Hiei este momento si recordase algo!- dicho esto, renuevo la risa alegre. Miro a Hiei, sus mejillas ruborizadas por su ira y apretando los dientes furiosamente. Tenia un carácter temible y desalmado, pero en ese momento él no tenia más que la rabieta de un niño.

Era cómico para ambos detectives.

- Malditos idiotas, me la van a pagar ...

- ¿Dónde esta la katana de Hiei, Genkai?- inquirió Kurama, extrañado que el pequeño no hiciera uso de su arma contra aquellos dos, al menos para que supieran que era hábil con esa arma todavía.

- La tiene Yukina. Le pedí que la tomara y guardara.

Bien pensado. Hiei no podía negarse a nada que su hermana quisiese, inclusive si era por orden o decisión de otro. Y por esto, estaba frustrado con una dosis alta de rabia.

- Ya basta, chicos- pidió de nuevo al ver que las cosas empeoraban. Hiei no se acercaba a nadie, se mantenía distante, pero sus ojos daban miedo- ¡Deténganse ahora! ¿Qué están haciendo en el templo de Genkai a estas horas?

- Kurama…Déjanos divertirnos un poco mas.

- Deberá ser por algo serio- dijo el muchacho a la ligera suplica de Yusuke, quien disminuía su risa de volumen- Hablen.

- Pues, es que…- Yusuke parecía hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que había venido a hacer, porque cuando vio a Hiei, tan pequeño y adorable (ultimo calificativo que no podía decirle de frente, ni loco) todo se borro de su cabeza hasta que Kurama insistió- ¡Ya, lo tengo! Si, Koenma tiene una nueva misión para nosotros. Debemos investigar…No se exactamente, una cosa sobre que los humanos se pierden en lugares públicos y que es a causa de algún demonio del Makai porque hay rastros de yoki después de las desapariciones.

- ¿Los humanos están desapareciendo? ¿Qué significara?

- No lo se tampoco, por eso deberemos investigar, Kuwuabara. En fin, Koenma dijo que sucedía de repente y a cualquier hora, así que deberíamos estar a alerta.

- No podemos estar a la vigencia de todos a todo momento- replico Kurama, expulsando un suspiro ligero de alivio. Suerte que su madre estaba en otro continente- ¿Hay alguna descripción? ¿Alguna pista, si se trata de una banda?

- Koenma sospecha que hay una banda. Dijo que no hay mucho que decir- recordó Yusuke de a poco, volviéndose serio a la cuestión- Los humanos que desaparecen no tienen nada en común, ni la edad o el sexo. No se tratan de monstruos que comen almas de niños, no queda ese olor maloliente y no hay cadáveres.

- ¿No se tratara de monstruos que devoran humanos y nada mas?

- Oye, Kuwuabara, escucha bien. ¡No hay cadáveres u olor! Desaparece la gente, no es asesinato en masa si no hay cadáveres. Haz visto muchas películas de gore, malpensado.

- Pero, entonces, ¿Qué sucede con los desaparecidos?

Hiei gruño de indignación. Pero que idiotas ...

- ¡Eso es lo debemos descubrir! Y si están vivos salvarlos.

Kuwuabara, el pelinaranja de rostro deforme, asintió como si la cosa fuera tan sencilla como Yusuke le hubo explicado para luego ofenderse de cómo le hubo contestado. Se enfrentaron las frentes, Yusuke reclamándole el ser idiota y Kuwuabara insultándole en respuesta.

- ¿Estos son "amigos" tuyos?

Kurama volteo. El pequeño tenía las manos contra el pecho y una expresión nada amigable, pero su voz había sonado delicada, como la de un niño. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ello.

- Si, podría decirse. Son peleadores bastante buenos y tienen honor.

El joven le dedico una mirada extrañada, no creyéndole ese argumento en absoluto. Bien. Al menos Hiei se quedaba con sus propias ideas a pesar de las palabras de Kurama. Increíblemente, no era fácil de influir.

- No me olvidare de ti. Mañana se que encontrare la solución a lo que te ha pasado- se acerco a el, debía hacerle sentir confiado- Pero, deberás esperar un poco. Es una misión del mundo espiritual y tú…

- ¡Y Hiei no nos acompañara, gracias Dios, existes!

Una nueva mirada asesina en los ojos rojos del pequeño Hiei. Un suspiro resignado de Kurama.

- Fue raro verlo así cuando entramos- miro Yusuke al joven sentado contra la pared- No me lo imagino. Alguien como el tan pequeño…

La imagen del Hiei que conocía en la cima de una masacre en mansalva de cadáveres, tanto humanos como demonios, bestias e insectos, se apareció en su mente, alzando una espada ensangrentada con orgullo y sadismo. Oía las palabras "matar, matar" en su fantasía. Y ver a Hiei de joven,…era como ver la inocencia antes de la corrupción, porque aunque hubieran rastros del verdadero Hiei en el pequeño era notable que todavía no era totalmente el Hiei que todos conocían. Habrá sido su horrible experiencia la culpable de su personalidad.

A Kurama le extraño la mirada, un poco angustiante y conmovida de Yusuke sobre el demonio de fuego, pero no lo considero mucho porque Kuwuabara grito otra imprudencia.

- ¡Pequeño pero diablillo! Seria mejor que se quedara así, ya no se ve tan temible.

- Chicos, Hiei debe volver a la normalidad- dijo el pelirrojo antes que las cosas volvieran a su pésimo estado- Debo ayudarle, prometi que lo haría.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Kuwuabara y yo nos encargaremos de este asunto. Usaremos su intuición y nos guiaremos para llegar a algún sitio antes que alguien desaparezca.

- Si. Avísenme si tienen problemas.

- Los tendrán, son idiotas- opino Genkai, tomando tranquilamente su te.

Y a Hiei empezó a agradarle la anciana Genkai.

- Oye, cuando acabes de…ayudarme (musito la palabra imperceptiblemente) quiero volver al Makai.

- Hiei, si, volverás- un recuerdo le hizo mirarle con más interés- Pero, ¿Por qué quieres volver tan a prisa? ¿Sucede algo allá?

- Una cosa estupida- contesto a su manera.

Hiei no se comportaba precipitado o ansioso por algo estupido. Ni lo pensaría ni aunque fuera un niño, siempre intentando sobrevivir del Makai.

- Aah, Hiei, ¿Recuerdas algún lugar donde no estabas antes, a alguien desconocido para ti estos últimos días?

Hacia casi dos meses que no sabia nada de Hiei. Debió haber estado luchado en el Mundo del Mal en ese estado tan desventajoso. Por un poco, se sintió culpable.

- Aparte de ti y estos sopencos, solo…- imágenes borrosas llegaron a su cerebro, las unió e intento ordenarlas. Pisadas fuertes, rasguños hechos a uñas largas, alas extendiéndose y una música extraña. Vio una figura apenas reconocible entre la oscuridad de sus memorias- A ese miserable de cabeza rara…

- ¿Algo mas, Hiei?

El silencio se hizo, finalmente. Tanto los detectives como Kurama estaban expectantes.

- ¿Conoces a ese demonio?

- No era…No era un demonio. Era una basura sin valor.

- De acuerdo. Pero, ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- El humo. Humo muy blanco, por todas partes.

Kurama amplio los ojos. Lo sabía. Miro a Genkai, quien sorprendida asintió, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo. Definitivamente, debería ir a ver a Suzuki mañana.

- El me hizo algo- susurro Hiei, bajando la cabeza y apretando sus puños, estaba conteniéndose un grito de rabia. Sin embargo, lo que el había creído pensar lo escucho perfectamente Kurama y toco sus pequeñas mejillas con su mano gentilmente para calmarle. Hiei le admiro, atónito.

- Lo resolveré. Ya te vengaras.

Porque se veía tan…tierno, infantil y fuerte no lo había resistido, ni siquiera hecho a plena conciencia.

Nadie dijo comentario al respecto o, más bien, nadie tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que una presencia maligna se hizo sentir dentro del templo con una risa gutural de felino desafinado.

- ¡Que es eso!

* * *

Las cosas toman un abrupto movimiento...


	5. Chapter 5

- Lo resolveré. Ya te vengaras.

Porque se veía tan…tierno, infantil y fuerte no lo había resistido, ni siquiera hecho a plena conciencia.

Nadie dijo comentario al respecto o, más bien, nadie tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que una presencia maligna se hizo sentir dentro del templo con una risa gutural de felino desafinado.

- ¡Que es eso!

- ¿Cómo han logrado entrar aquí y sin que lo sintiéramos?- secundo Kuwuabara a la sorpresa de Yusuke y todos los demás.

Genkai dejo su taza de te en su sitio y miro de un sitio a otro.

- Es risa de miserable ahogándose…- Hiei de inmediato se irguió y miro arriba, efectivamente en el techo se estaba formando una figura de a poco. Una figura entre negro y rojo- ¡Aparece ya, asqueroso bufón!

- ¡Miren arriba!

- Ha sido un problema encontrarte, y rodeado de amigos poderosos, ¿crees que me intimidara?

- ¿De quien es esa voz tan ronca?- inquirió Kuwuabara, observando el techo que quedaba atrás por la figura de un ser que levitaba sobre ellos.

Un sombrero de cinco picos puntiagudos que sostenían cascabeles sobre un rostro incoloro y muy expresivo, en cuya mejilla derecha tenia dibujado un triangulo invertido. Sus ojos morados eran grandes y estaban muy abiertos. En su cuello llevaba atados dos pañuelos de azul y rojo. La malla que usaba era llamativa, de colores como el amarillo, el rojo y el negro. Zapatillas de terciopelo y medias largas de color oscuro para dentro de la malla.

Era…Realmente cómico si no fuera pro su expresión feroz al mostrarse en cuerpo entero, levitando sin dificultad sobre los protagonistas, y dirigiéndose a Hiei con una sonrisa desagradable, de esas torcidas y falsas.

- Ven aquí, maldito y arreglemos esto tú y yo.

- ¡Hiei, detente!

- Tal parece no cambias tu actitud ni cuando estas en tierna juventud. ¡Eres un niño problema!- grito la voz ronca, moviendo su sombrero al tiempo que hacia gestos con sus manos de forma exagerada. Los cascabeles sonaban irritantemente- Mereces otro castigo.

- Tu…- aunque supiese que a Hiei no le gustaba, se coloco delante de el para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento. No siendo niño podría contra aquel ser, cuyo yoki era escaso pero tenía una mirada de arrogancia que no le gustaba- ¿Fuiste tu el que le hizo esto?

- Los niñeros deben guardarse sus quejas…

- ¡Ya basta!- Yusuke se coloco en posición y apunto al intruso en la pose de atacarlo con su Reigan- Estas molestando.

- ¡En mi templo no! ¡Afuera!

- ¡Yo voy por el, Urameshi!

Su amigo hizo aparecer su espada espíritu, salto a la dirección del aparecido pero este fue rápido e impidió su ataque directo. Kuwuabara no tomo mucha conciencia del enemigo cuando sintió la pared en su rostro.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Ufufu! A ese no hace falta devolverlo a su niñez…- volvió su atención a Hiei pero este no estaba, en su lugar había un guapo muchacho de cabellos rojos con un peligroso látigo verde de espinas- Y tu. Me he enterado de ti y ya se que mis poderes no funcionaran en ti. Te convertirás en el monstruo de tu pasado si lo hago.

- ¡Ven aquí, payaso!- grito Yusuke, acercándose de nuevo al intruso.

- ¡No te escapas!- hablo por hablar Kuwuabara, nuevamente de pie con su espada espíritu.

Genkai suspiro, pensativa, y salio por la ventana sin que la advirtieran.

- Aun con Kurama creo que deberé utilizar ese truco- se dijo al salir.

- No vengo por ustedes, no me interesan- exclamo el bufón.

Antes que Yusuke pudiera decir algo, el intruso se desvaneció en el aire, similar a la forma que Hiei desaparecía y luego…

- ¡Hiei!- Kurama miro a varias direcciones. No estaba dentro de la habitación- ¿Dónde esta?

- Pienso que…

El estridente sonido de algo tocando duramente el suelo se escucho hasta ellos. Sonaba a acero contra el piso. A una olla caída en el suelo de la cocina.

- ¡Yukina esta en la cocina!

Los tres muchachos se pusieron en marcha, corriendo a velocidad, pero no tanta como Kuwuabara, quien se volvía mas fuerte a causa de saber que su adorada princesa de hielo estaba en peligro. El fue el primero en contemplar lo que había dentro de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cortada a la mitad.

El intruso extravagante hacia sonar los cascabeles de su sombrero a la vez que trataba de impedir que la filosa espada de Hiei le tocase. Atrás del pequeño espadachín con mucha honra de ser, estaba Yukina, pálida y temerosa.

- ¡Yukina!

La espada de Hiei quedo atrapada en la dura mesada y aquello le dio tiempo al intruso para contemplar a la joven chica de hielo, por quien iban al rescate Kuwuabara y Yusuke.

- Ella tiene bajo poder, podría servir esta vez.

Hiei lo escucho y gruño roncamente antes de volver al ataque, más violento que antes con su pesada espada, a que sostenía con fuerza mayor.

- No te le acerques a Yukina o conocerás el sufrimiento.

Aquel ser vio oportunidad al ver escuchar aquella amenaza brutal.

- Si, me servirá.

Salto y volvió al techo. De los bolsillos invisibles de su malla saco una especie de barítono y lo poso en sus labios, comenzando una armonía.

- ¿Qué hace…?

- ¡Ya voy por ti, Yukina!

Hiei se volteo. El pelinarranja corría a la muchacha, que estaba contra la mesada contraria a la que los demonios habían peleado. Iba a llegar a ella por unos centímetros y Yusuke enfrentar al intruso igual que Kurama pero entonces…

La armonía musical se alzo dulcemente y Yukina grito, asustando a todos.

- ¡Yukina!

Una luz cegadora de color dorado atrapo a la chica de hielo, haciendo que los muchachos se cubrieran los rostros. Al acabar aquella exposición de intenso color vieron a Yukina, sana y salva, pero…Pequeña.

- ¿Pero que paso…?- Kuwuabara no cabía en si de su impresión. Su adorada y preciosa koorime se había convertido en una niña.


	6. Chapter 6

La armonía musical se alzo dulcemente y Yukina grito, asustando a todos.

- ¡Yukina!

Una luz cegadora de color dorado atrapo a la chica de hielo, haciendo que los muchachos se cubrieran los rostros. Al acabar aquella exposición de intenso color vieron a Yukina, sana y salva, pero…Pequeña.

- ¿Pero que paso…?- Kuwuabara no cabía en si de su impresión. Su adorada y preciosa koorime se había convertido en una niña.

Hiei, antes de sorprenderse como todos, volteo con odio al intruso, revelando un yoki más intenso que antes a causa de su ira.

- Prepárate para morir.

Kuwuabara se acerco cauteloso a la pequeña, que miraba a todas direcciones desconcertada y temerosa. Como si no supiera donde estuviese o con quienes ni que hacia.

- Yukina…

- ¿Umm?- la pequeña se apoyo mas sobre la mesada- ¿Quién eres tu?

Kuwuabara era la viva expresión de los sueños rotos.

- ¡Devuélvela a como estaba!

Kurama se unió al ataque junto a Hiei, aunque este no parecía dispuesto a compartir el gusto de aplicar daño con nadie. Yusuke contemplo la pelea que, definitivamente, no le convenía interferir.

- ¡Muchacho!- Genkai apareció atrás de las ventanas de la cocina, con expresión seria- Echen a ese estorbo de aquí, el templo…

- Ya se que su templo es importante pero esto es serio, y Hiei…

- ¡Tonto, escúchame!- exclamo la anciana- El templo se cerrara en un escudo de energía espiritual protectora en menos de dos minutos. Acaben con ese bufón lejos de aquí.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Levanto un escudo de energía en el templo?

- Exacto. Ya sospechaba que algo así sucedería cuando Kurama llego con ese problema, ¡acaben con el o quedara encerrado con nosotros!

- ¿¡Encerrados!?

Esta cerca, a un poco de partirle en pedazos aquella cara depravada con la fuerza de su espada y su ira pero no lo toco. Antes de tocar el mínimo de sus cabellos negros, que se escapaban a momentos bajo aquel sombrero, el bufón fue lanzado lejos de su alcance. Escucho la pared hacerse pedazos por el cuerpo que traspaso el material junto a una gran ola de energía.

Yusuke, el joven detective, había disparado su Reigan antes del momento final.

- ¡Este es mió, entrometido!

- ¡Debemos dejarlo afuera del templo!- grito Yusuke y vio a Kurama- ¡El templo se cerrara bajo un escudo en dos minutos, quedaremos encerrados!

Kurama no se lo esperaba. Conocía ese tipo de trucos de Genkai, de proteger su templo cuando estaba de viaje o en otros asuntos. No se pensó jamás que lo usaría para defenderse de un enemigo.

- ¡Hiei, quédate!

- Te he dicho, ¡tu no me das ordenes!- rabioso, el pequeño salto como si fuera el Hiei original con su espada y fue en busca del bufón, al que todavía podía sentir a los alrededores.

- Maldición, vamos por el- apremio Yusuke a Kurama, saliendo del templo por el agujero que había provocado el primero por su Reigan. Se detuvo unos segundos y miro atrás- ¡Kuwuabara, quedaras encerrado hasta mañana!

- ¡Cállate, Urameshi! ¿Nadie entiende…que estoy sufriendo la peor de las pesadillas…?- musito dramáticamente, casi sintiendo la tristeza por los ojos húmedos.

- ¡Como quieras! Que melodramático.

Dejando a un Kuwuabara inmóvil por su desolación, fueron en busca de Hiei.

Genkai apareció en la cocina, pisando los pedazos rotos de tantas cosas que se habían roto en la pelea de Hiei contra el intruso. Oyó a Kuwuabara gimotear bajo, alejado de la pequeña muchacha de hielo que veía todo con aprensión y miedo, pero especialmente compasión por el pelinaranja.

- Maestra Genkai- hablo el joven dolorosamente- ¿Qué es eso de quedarnos encerrados aquí hasta mañana?

- Un defecto de mi elección para proteger este lugar. Es mas, una defensa de otras molestias- miro la parte destruida de su templo y suspiro- Espero que vuelvan aquí pronto. No encontraran otro sitio seguro cuando llegue a expandirse.

Kuwuabara levanto la cabeza y casualmente vio a la koorime a su derecha. Le sonrió apenas como podía y ella se extraño, mas cuando Kuwuabara tomo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas con los ojos cerrados.

- Lamento, no haber podido protegerte. ¡Perdóname, Yukina!

- ¿Qu…?

- Baka. Ella esta bien- bramo la maestra Genkai, aunque le ocasionaba gracia ver la pesadumbre de aquel muchacho y la confusión de la afectada.

Seguir al pequeño Hiei era tan difícil como seguirle el paso al Hiei adolescente. Kurama saltaba entre los árboles mientras Yusuke corría en el suelo firme, acercándose más a la salida del territorio de Genkai.

El sonido inconfundible de una batalla era mayor a cada que se acercaban.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a estar a unos kilómetros de la acción vieron como Hiei se enfrentaba a fuerza bruta a su oponente en el aire. El bufón no era rápido, solo se desviaba de la dirección de las ofensivas de Hiei con la espada, la que comenzaba a cobrarle la fuerza.

De repente, en un descuido, la espada cayó lejos de sus manos.

El bufon sonrió y, dos segundos después, tenía la cara marcada por el puño del menor. Hiei no era únicamente hábil con la espada, y su ferocidad en batalla estaba activa por lo sucedido con su hermana.

- ¡Hiei, golpéalo y mándalo afuera de aquí!- apremio Yusuke, pero como muchas veces sucedía, Hiei no hacia caso a nadie. Prefería los golpes a puños y patadas. Su estatura lo favorecía en que el bufón no podía atraparlo rápido pero también le generaba un problema en aplicar fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño por escapar de sus manos inquietas y cubiertas de esa malla tonta- ¡Lo atrapara! Kurama, dile algo.

- ¿Y que precisas que yo diga?

- Hasta de niño tú eres el único al que Hiei escucha.

No pudo estar de acuerdo con el argumento de Yusuke y aplicarlo porque entonces Hiei ya estaba en manos del bufón. Lo había atrapado del pie al intentar darle una patada en el estomago. El intruso no parecía contento con las quejas ni el movimiento insistente del joven.

- Eres un niño travieso y salvaje. Eres de raza fuerte.

- Suéltame, payaso loco.

- Me diste muchos problemas, para convertirte y atraparte…Te he buscado días por algo- su sonrisa se deformo en una mueca exigente- ¡Dime donde esta mi cetro!

- ¿Tu cetro del rey de los idiotas?

El bufón sonrió sin gracia, mirándolo con rabia y tanto odio como Hiei a el.

- Los niños, deben…Ser educados por sus mayores.

Apretó el pie del menor y tomo su pierna entera con su otra mano. Antes que pudiera soltarse, el joven Hiei estaba siendo lanzado al cielo a gran escala.

- ¡Hiei!- exclamaron al unísono los espectadores- Debemos ir.

Un golpe sin tacto, hecho por alguna onda de fuerza invisible, acometió a Hiei en el aire. Aquel golpe le dio en su herida anteriormente cerrada y gimió bajo antes de verse a si mismo caer a mas de quince metros de altura del cielo.

- ¡Hiei, no!

Yusuke apunto al bufón decididamente pero en eso este comenzó a desaparecer, murmurando unas palabras por el movimiento de sus labios.

- Debo atraparlo cuando no estén dos usuarios tan fuertes de energía…

El detective bajo el brazo y noto que una invisible pero poderosa capa de energía cubría el templo de Genkai y su territorio. Rápido, fue a correr por Kurama, que en ese momento buscaba el sitio por donde el pequeño Hiei, aparentemente inconciente, caería.

No podría soportarlo, no con ese cuerpo…

Cuando Hiei abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue que estaba siendo apretado por algo de agarre firme. Ya no estaba cayendo.

- Te tengo…Hiei.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y descubrió unos ojos esmeralda, cuya expresión de alivio y agrado jamás le habían parecido mas brillantes. Jamás nadie, nunca lo habían salvado de una segura lesión a no ser que fuera para torturarlo más.

El kistsune sonrió, encantado con la expresión confusa y tal vez fascinada del demonio de fuego que apenas procesaba que alguien lo había salvado de una caída libre y muy mortal.

- ¡Kurama!

Recordó a Yusuke. Cierto. Volteo con Hiei en brazos y tarde descubrió algo…El detective espiritual también miro atrás y suspiro con pesadez.

- Estamos fuera del templo. Ya no podemos entrar.

Verdad. La caída de Hiei fue a las afueras del territorio de Genkai, Kurama había corrido a su socorro y el detective perseguido a ayudarle. Estaban afuera.

- Así parece- opino con serenidad, para calmar los nervios que sabia que vendrían.

* * *

Y asi termina el primer capitulo.

Como habran previsto era muy extenso y lo recorte en los "momentos de suspenso".

La historia esta terminada, de modo, solo habra que esperar la actualizaciòn. ¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas? Lo que si, me he divertido mucho con esta historia y ojala ustedes tambien. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo** 2: Esencialmente iguales**

- Bien, muchachos, traje…- abrió la puerta y se encontró a Yusuke y al pequeño Hiei en plena pelea en su habitación-…Comida- suspiro resignadamente al verlos y ellos advertir su presencia, pero no dejar su posición. Hiei encima del detective con un puño en alto y dispuesto a lincharlo por mucho.

"_Los dejo solos cinco minutos y sucede esto. ¿Por qué me sorprendo?_", pensó Kurama, viendo que todavía no se separaban o, más bien, que Hiei no ansiaba separarse en absoluto y Yusuke trataba de impedir recibir uno de sus fieros golpes de puño.

- Basta los dos- pidió en voz cansada- Reserven sus energías para mañana.

Camino hacia ellos pero demasiada diferencia no hizo. Espero a que Hiei se decidiera en abandonar su lado violento por el momento, justificándolo con "no vale mi tiempo", como solía hacer pero siendo niño mas era rápida la influencia de Kurama, cuyos ojos se posaban en ambos recriminadamente. Hiei dejo al rato a Yusuke, con la cabeza gacha, para sorpresa del detective.

- ¿Qué…?- Hiei se recostó contra la pared, cerca de la ventana abierta, con una expresión fácil que decía "no me hables o te mato". Era tan raro verlo así…- ¿Qué trajiste Kurama?

El pelirrojo sonrió cándidamente al ver lo mismo que Yusuke, arrojándole una pequeña bolsa y una lata que ágilmente Yusuke tomo en mano. Comida chatarra y gaseosa.

- ¿No hay cerveza?- inquirió con cierta desilusión.

- No.

- Que correcto eres…

Estaban en la casa de Kurama. En la del detective, su madre tenía una fiesta de "quien toma más y quien paga al final" y no podían esconderse allí los dos, ni el pequeño Hiei, de los problemas que parecían perseguirles. Sin embargo, Yusuke sospechaba que mas por eso Kurama no ansiaba pasar una noche entre botellas y basura, cortesía de su madre que limpiaba cuando se acordaba o la cosa ya era insoportable.

Abrió la lata de gaseosa y no pensó tener tanta sed hasta que se termino la misma, tiradose incómodamente contra la pared, lugar donde Hiei lo había tirado cuando se arrojo a el para golpearlo.

El pequeño era impredecible y travieso, tal y como el que conocía.

- Iré mañana al templo de Genkai, la barrera ya se habrá quitado para entonces. Kuwuabara también esta encerrado.

- ¿Por qué piensas que la maestra Genkai levanto una barrera justamente en ese momento? No creo que haya sido por el intruso, ha tenido muchos antes y los ha enfrentado a todos. ¿Porque será que ahora…?

- La anciana esta vieja- dijo a toda contestación.

- No creo, Genkai tiene una armadura en su cuerpo y golpea tan fuerte como tu en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- opino Kurama, tomando asiento en una silla de su habitación. Vio a Hiei, que refunfuñaba silenciosamente atrás de el- Debe haber algo.

- Se lo preguntare mañana, debo ir por Kuwuabara, tenemos esa misión de los desaparecidos y ahora esto. Estoy seguro que buscara justicia por Yukina.

- Ese era el sujeto. Hiei, ¿Ese demonio te convirtió en niño, verdad?

Sabía que no lo recordaba pero pensó que después de haber visto a Yukina convertida en niña reaccionaria y sus recuerdos volverían. Efectivamente, Hiei recordaba haber despertado entre sonidos extraños y un humo blanco difuso, con un bufón como el que vio esa tarde riéndose. Más que eso, solo una persecución y su rastro perdido en el amplio Makai.

A toda respuesta, asintió, ya sin remedio. Todos a los que había visto ese día le decían que aquella no era su edad, se burlaban y lo veían como un problema, y aunque Hiei no quisiera admitirlo comenzaba a creerles y tomar de fidedignas esas palabras. También, contemplar a su hermana adolescente convertirse en niña delante de sus ojos lo había hecho reflexionar. Si aquello era posible, entonces el también había sufrido lo mismo. Y mataría al desgraciado por hacerle eso a su hermana y a el.

- Lo que no entiendo es como pudo aparecer sin que lo sintiéramos y mas en el templo de Genkai.

- Tenía un yoki inferior, Kurama. Hasta pienso que la propia Genkai no se dio cuenta- otro aporte para pensar que el asunto de la barrera no había sido a propósito para proteger aquel templo- Ni Kuwuabara, y el lo siente todo.

- Probablemente- murmuro el pelirrojo, menos serio. Volteo a ver a Hiei- También traje algo para ti, Hiei- y de nuevo, lo sorprendió y fascino que aquellos pequeños ojos rojos se ampliaran como si esas palabras fueran nuevas en su vida. Y lo eran- Ten- le mostró una pequeña bolsa de galletas, que el suspicaz demonio miro con apreciación unos segundos. Yusuke rió bajo al ver esa actitud. El kitsune abrió la bolsa con sus manos y recogió lo que adentro había. Se las tendió a Hiei como si de un animal de zoológico se tratase, acercándose el pequeño lentamente para tomar la primera galleta. Adorable- Confianza, ¿recuerdas?

Hiei lo miro intensamente un breve instante antes de recoger la pequeña comida entre sus manos y darle un mordisco con vacilación.

- ¿Te gusta?- inquirió, aunque seguro que así era. El Hiei original que solía visitarlo hacia unos meses atrás jamás lo admitiría, pero sabía que le gustaban en demasía las galletas que le preparaba- Hiei, cuidado, están un poco secas.

- ¿Qué son?

- Se llaman "galletas", esas tienen sabor vainilla.

- ¿Vainilla?

Tan ingenuo como hacia unos años cuando le hablo de lo mismo…

- Es todo un niño, ¿verdad?

- Yusuke, no empieces- le advirtió al ver la expresión levemente cambiada del pequeño hacia su comentario.

- Es que esto es tan irreal. He visto y conocido cosas muy raras que ni en mi imaginación podía pensar y ahora esto…A veces no veo al Hiei que conocemos en este niño.

Kurama sabía que Hiei odiaba las palabras que aludiesen a su estatura.

- Llamémoslo Hiei, como siempre. Y no esta tan cambiado.

Yusuke hizo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos, levantándose para ir por otra bebida.

- Por tu camino, trae más galletas.

Hiei, mas que antes, parecía cómodo con el.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Y como resulto Hiei niño para ustedes? Trate mucho en hacer encajar su personalidad con su versiòn de niño y a la vez que hubieran momentos "tiernos", ¿logre captar la esencia del personaje en su alterna version? Diganme ustedes. En esta continuaciòn procure que Hiei presente ambos aspectos de su personalidad, la seducida por la violencia y la _casi_ docil que Kurama le influye.

* * *

Sencillamente era,…cautivante, tierno, inocente y sensible.

Sensible. Porque le tenía reservas a todo y todos, miraba de un lado a otro con atención y desconfianza, siempre estaba en alerta y su expresión de intranquilidad no se iba hasta quedarse quieto y disfrutar de algo, como lo hizo con su segunda bolsa de galletas.

De repente, ya era tarde. Necesitaría a Hiei activo para llegárselo a Suzuki, si es que este tenía la solución y se la podría dar al instante. Aunque le generase algo de decepción y pena, era necesario que el Hiei original volviera. Mucho mas teniendo a un bufón sin nombre atrás de el.

Yusuke se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, que uso varias veces el hermanastro de Kurama. Estaba limpia y preparada para usar, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo a Hiei a solas. Era sumamente extraño, un niño en la oscuridad, peligroso a pesar de todo e independiente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en el Ningenkai y en una habitación vacía, cambiando el hábito.

También lo fue cuando a la ultima broma de Yusuke, sobre que los niños necesitan cuentos para poder dormir, Hiei reacciono aventándose sobre el y alzando en alto un bolígrafo que había encontrado por el suelo. Realmente era un niño del Makai, siempre violento y activo.

- Hiei, suéltalo- dijo Kurama al ver la escena.

Yusuke podía soltarse pero el pequeño era más rápido y le impedía escape. Estaban en el suelo, el pequeño increíblemente sobre el detective y con más ventaja.

- Hiei, eso es peligroso.

Por supuesto que era peligroso, por eso lo hacia. Quería lastimarlo en serio.

- Ya basta, Hiei. Déjalo.

La mano elevada y en dirección al rostro de Yusuke vacilo unos momentos y se detuvo. Ni su propio dueño sabia porque ni como, con simples palabras, podía obedecer con calma a aquel pelirrojo.

Yusuke, viéndose liberado cuando ya no sintió un ligero peso encima de su pecho, se sentó en el suelo y vio al pequeño alejarse con los brazos cruzados y una mirada nada amigable. El bolígrafo usado como arma estaba en el suelo.

- Eres increíble.

- Y tu un estupido.

Se miraron como declarándose la guerra.

Kurama suspiro; al menos algo había evitado.

- Dejen de pelear. Hiei- coloco nuevamente sus manos sobre aquellos pequeños hombros. Se le estaba antojando costumbre- Yusuke también esta pasando por una difícil situación. No es enemigo nuestro para que atentes contra su vida- antes que Yusuke replicara de que no fue era la gran cosa aquel ataque sorpresa, agrego:- Nos esta ayudando, porque es nuestro amigo.

- Será el tuyo. Tiene cara de idiota como para confiar en el.

- Hiei- hizo sonar su voz como un ligero reproche, del que el pequeño entendió y desvió la vista- Aunque no te agrade debes confiar.

Sus palabras fueron algún tipo de revelación para el niño, que volteo a verlo con sus ojos carmines en estado de sorpresa.

- Causa más problemas que el adolescente, y debes aconsejarle más que antes- murmuro Yusuke, viendo la persuasión sutil de Kurama sobre el pequeño- No entiendo como lo haces.

- Hiei, ¿Quieres mas galletas?- el asintió. Kurama sonrió, pero de pronto pensó en algo- Primero los modales. Te explicare, cuando alguien tiene atenciones contigo agradeces a esa persona. Por ejemplo, Yusuke nos esta ayudando e intentara, como yo, recuperar tu verdadera edad.

Yusuke asintió, aunque un tanto dudoso. Tenia el caso de las desapariciones a investigar y su compañero estaba preso en el templo de modo…O empezaba a hacer las cosas solo de nuevo o esperaba tener alguna pista. Igualmente, debía actuar rápido. Había gente desapareciendo.

- ¿El?- se refirió a Yusuke con un movimiento de su cabeza. El kitsune asintió, separándose de el- Oye, tu.

- ¿Y ahora que, Hiei?- casi le grito por su manera de llamarlo. Estaba acostumbrado pero las circunstancias, recientes y en las que pensaba con las que debía lidiar, le estaban pesando en la cabeza y obligándole a pensar mucho y tener paciencia…

- Gracias.

Y todo quedo en silencio. También su mente, que proceso mas rápido que cualquier cosa lo que acaba de suceder.

La faz mas cargada de fracciones infantiles estaba ligeramente sonrojada y mirando a otro sitio, escondiéndose las manos, y esa imagen le resulto tan…Encantadora, pero también impresionante porque si tenia esa expresión de vergüenza en la cara entonces el…Si había dicho…

Casi cayó al lado de Kurama, quien sonreía discretamente.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿De verdad dijo "gracias"?- le hablo bajo, como si fuera uno de los mayores misterios del universo.

- Recuerda que ahora es un niño, será Hiei en esencia pero no del todo- le contesto, mostrándose divertido con aquello- Aun tiene inocencia, a pesar de…- esta vez, murmuro bajo las ultimas palabras, amargado de lo que fuera que le había sucedido a Hiei para ser como lo conocían y no como el pequeño que se retiraba a un rincón.

- Esto es increíble…

Aparto sus angustiados pensamientos al ver el rostro perplejo de Yusuke, quien seguro guardaría lo sucedido entre sus memorias. Porque era un hecho memorable el que Hiei, siendo niño o no, dijera esas palabras.

- Me voy a la cama, quizás este dormido ya.

Era divertido ver a Yusuke tan afectado por un simple comentario.

- Yo me quedare con Hiei. Es mi habitación.

Yusuke hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de buscarse una cama en otro cuarto.

- Muy bien- cerro la puerta atrás la salida de Yusuke- Hiei- llamo, a lo que el niño entre las sombras de la habitación, iluminada solo por una lámpara de noche, levanto la cabeza, atendiéndole- Dormirás en la cama, acércate.

- Yo no duermo.

- Se que eres activo- recordó las innumerables veces en las que Hiei estaba despierto por las noches y que cuando cerraba los ojos estaba pensativo hasta un instante antes de un ataque o una emboscada en las misiones anteriores que tuvieron por orden de Koenma. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que de verdad vio a Hiei dormir placidamente, mostrándose como el pequeño que veía ahora- Pero debes descansar, un verdadero descanso.

Imagino, de nuevo, lo que debió haber pasado. Otra vez como niño Prohibido en el Makai, si antes no lo habia pensado fue por que Hiei ya lo hubo pasado todo pero ahora era un recuerdo constante. Sentía que debía calmarlo.

- No necesito de eso.

- Hiei, ven- camino hacia la cama. Curioso, el niño se puso de pie y camino atrás el, que a unos pasos de llegar se detuvo. Kurama volteo y le sonrió con simpatía- Te contare una historia que creo que te gustara.

- ¿Historias para niños?- dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido por una inmediata rabia y disgusto.

- No, trata de seres mágicos y sobrenaturales. Lo que piensan los ningens, los humanos como los llamas, y lo que cuentan sobre ellos.

- ¿Y porque debe importarme lo que piensen y cuenten los ningen?

- Seria un buen aprendizaje. Además…- no sabia si debía, quizás quedaría despierto si empezaba a hablar de eso- Podré contarte algunas historias mías. Como te dije antes soy un youko, y he vivido muchos siglos.

Hiei lo miro entre la indecisión y el interés.

Aprovecho su vacilante respuesta.

- Siéntate aquí- se movió a un lado, sugiriéndole la cama. Hiei iba a abrir la boca pero se lo impidió- Te contare una de dragones. Luego, uno de mis robos más populares.

Hiei gruño, pero camino a la cama y se sentó sobre ella.

- No te creas importante, zorro. Habla de los dragones.

Sonrió divertido, pero se conservo una carcajada. Justamente como esperaba del Hiei que concia.

Acerco la silla de antes a la cama y empezó a relatar una historia conocida en el Ningenkai, de la que por suerte Hiei tuvo suficiente interés para preguntar que significaban ciertos términos o que utilidad tenia cada cosa, demostrándole que si tenia curiosidad, y mucha. Le agrado eso. Con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba, incluso con el pequeño insistente de interrogantes simples y respuestas complicadas, le hablo de lo que podía para no confundirlo o perderlo en la explicación, sonriendo por las diferentes expresiones de asombro discreto del joven demonio.

Era adorable.


	9. Chapter 9

Verlo dormir, realmente dormir, era como contemplar la imagen de la real tranquilidad. Una calma sin inquietudes o turbios pensamientos que impiden el buen descanso.

En realidad, para Kurama no había mucha diferencia en que Hiei fuera un niño o un adolescente. Su carácter y su personalidad eran similares al otro, su habilidad con una espada que había perdido era sorprendente y sus gestos los mismos. Nunca confundió a Hiei con un niño, en el sentido más amplio del concepto, porque al ver sus ojos, cargados de soledad y un dolor indescriptible, sabía que no era posible. La experiencia había logrado de el lo que los años no dan, sino lo que se padece.

De cierta manera, sin embargo, era como ver a Hiei antes de la corrupción de la maldad, de su cruel y su desconcertante personalidad. Ser niño no debía ser distintivo alguno para el, ni siquiera tener significado dado lo sucedido con su vida, desde su nacimiento.

No le sentía empatia, mucho menos lastima. Hiei atentaría también contra su vida si llegaba a decirle que le sentía compasión. No, Kurama sentía un deseo ansioso de ser un amparo para el pequeño. No como una deuda a lo que había hecho Hiei por el o un compromiso por su amistad. Era llana y simple…necesidad de cuidarlo, de recompensar aunque fuera un poco el sufrimiento que, pese a saberlo, no podría Hiei olvidar fácil, pero al menos intentaría apaciguarlo. Quería intentarlo.

Apoyo sus brazos y su cabeza ligeramente a la cama, separado del durmiente demonio de fuego por pocos centímetros. Oía su respiración acompasada y tranquila. Si, dormía a plenitud. Quizás luego de días, meses. Tenia una resistencia sorprendente pese a ser tan pequeño. Haberlo visto comer casi golosamente las galletas le revelaba que tampoco había comido bien, o comido en absoluto en bastante tiempo.

Detuvo su narración fantástica cuando advirtió que Hiei, recostado y con los ojos cerrados, realmente estaba dormitando. Al no oír quejas de porque se había detenido, confirmo sus sospechas. Lo cubrió hasta el pecho con las mantas y acomodo cuidadosamente la almohada contra su cabeza, dándose cuenta entonces de que era una de las raras veces en las que Hiei dormía en su cama, ya no porque estuviese herido o sumido en algún problema del cual necesitase descansar.

Sus cabellos negros, netamente teñidos de blanco como mechones, se sentían a suavidad cuando movió su cabeza hacia la almohada. Aquel rostro durmiente era un encanto. No se veía a un niño del Makai, sino a un niño común y humano, como se burlaron anteriormente sus amigos, pero Kurama lo pensaba de la manera mas adecuada, mas tranquila. Un niño de rara belleza que cuando despertaba era sorpresas violentas y burdas. Y, aun así, mantenía ese efecto que provocaba adorarlo, mimarle y consolarle.

Fantaseo por un fugaz momento como seria el que Hiei dejase el Makai y se quedara en el Ningenkai con el, a vivir y aprender de su mundo, el mundo humano por el que por su madre se quedaba a vivir. Imagino sus reacciones, sus gestos y sus actos a cada nueva cosa que le mostrase y explicase, llevándoselo de la mano de un sitio a otro, escuchando sus preguntas infinitas fingiéndoselo pariente suyo, viéndolo madurar y crecer a pesar de su condición demoníaca que ralentizaba el crecimiento incluso, que, tal vez, en la fantasía de Kurama, pudiese llegar a apreciar el mundo humano, dejar sus angustias y tristezas, quedándose con el a vivir como otro niño ningen, pero con el, con Kurama, y olvidar el significado mas cruel que conocía del abandono y la soledad. En el clímax de su absurda fantasía un pequeño Hiei corría a su dirección, saltaba encima suyo y lo abrazaba al tiempo que le hacia preguntas y le sonreía. Sonreía de verdad.

Sintió que alguien le jalaba de su roja melena desde atrás con rudeza.

- Deja de pensar en estupideces, Kurama.

Su asombro fue máximo, mas cuando se giro y vio a Hiei atrás de el. El Hiei adolescente, con un rostro de molestia y bochorno notorias.

Kurama vio de nuevo a la cama. Hiei también estaba allí, pero el pequeño.

- ¿Que es esto…?

- Idiota, ¿no lo adivinas?- la voz de Hiei sonaba fastidiada. Esperaba que no tener que dar muchas explicaciones, dado que Kurama era el cerebro del equipo- Con los ningens te has contagiado lo estupido.

- Hiei, no entiendo…

El demonio adolescente señalo su cabeza con los dedos.

- Me estoy comunicando contigo a través de telepatía, zorro.

Ciertamente. Hiei también poseía esa habilidad por obra de su Jagan.

- Hiei,…estas bien…- murmuro sin recomponerse del todo. Con aquel poder Hiei habría podido incluso ver sus pensamientos. Mejor cambiar el tema- No te has aparecido ante mi cuando tu otro yo esta dormido por nada, ¿verdad?

- Justamente.

Kurama se sereno y cuando Hiei hablo se mantuvo atento.

- Ese bufón de horrible cara se hace llamar el Bufón de los Dioses, un ser ridículo que se aparece cuando lo invocan. En realidad, es una aparición. Mukuro me asigno la misión de acabar con su patética existencia, que era una burla para nuestra naturaleza. Me advirtió algunas cosas que no escuche…

- ¿Cómo que tenia el poder para convertirte en un niño?

- No, eso no. Algo sobre "tiene habilidad con los demonios poderosos". Lo descubrí cuando el, ya sabes- bajo la mirada, furioso y avergonzado. _Cuando lo había convertido_- En un descuido mió y suerte suya, nada más. Vi a un demonio inferior reclamarle a ese bufón y el usar una cosa entre los labios…

- Un instrumento musical. Un barítono- recordó Kurama lo sucedido en el templo de Genkai, con la hermana de Hiei.

- Como sea. A el también lo convirtió en un crió.

- Hiei, tu me dijiste, tu yo infantil, que despertaste rodeado de un humo particular. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo me convertí en Youko a causa de un humo?

- Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Piensas que es lo mismo?

- ¿Tu no? Creo que esta pasando de nuevo, y lo uso esa aparición sobre ti.

- Igual- se resto Hiei a contestarle, no deseando hablar de su descuido- Yo tengo algo de el. Antes que lograra hacerme eso lo ataque y de sus manos cayo un báculo, un cetro con cúspide circular, muy raro- Kurama cerro los ojos, viendo en los recuerdos de Hiei aquel objeto en las manos del bufón- No creo que sea por simple posesión, porque esta desesperado por encontrarlo. Es mas, me ha estado persiguiendo por eso.

- ¿Persiguiéndote? Pero, tu yo niño no tiene recuerdos de nada.

- No se que planea, pero quiere ese cetro tonto. El cree que lo escondí pero realmente yo lo tire, sin tomarle importancia, a una catarata.

- Hiei…Ha atacado al templo de Genkai, pensara que lo guardaste allí o lo tenemos nosotros.

- Ya se eso- replico el demonio de fuego sin tacto- Nos esta buscando, Kurama, a mi especialmente. Quiere provocarme, lo se, le ha hecho lo mismo a Yukina…

- Espera. Si busca ese cetro debe ser por importante, tal vez hasta sea una debilidad suya para buscarlo tan desesperadamente. Deberíamos ir al Makai, al sitio donde tiraste ese cetro. Tu Jagan puede resultarnos útil, así lo encontraremos rápido.

- Mi Jagan es inestable en ese cuerpo, Kurama.

Lo que sospechaba se había convertido en una inconveniente realidad.

- Pero, recuerdo donde fue- Kurama sintió el ataque de múltiples recuerdos, de una batalla, de bestias rocosas alzandose a dirección del demonio de fuego adolescente y un arroyo. Memorizo la breve imagen que suponía el cetro cayendo a ese último lugar, muy cercano a una catarata- ¿Te sirve?

- Supongo que si- suspiro, cansado- Deberemos ir al Makai a buscarlo.

- Otra cosa. Cuando vi su guarida y entre en ella, para tomarlo por sorpresa, habían niños ningen. También bestias pequeñas. Fue como ver un experimento de laboratorio.

- ¿Niños ningen?- Kurama amplio los ojos antes de considerar los hechos y atar los cabos- ¡Ahora entiendo! Son los mismos desaparecidos de los que hablo Yusuke, no hay cadáveres porque están vivos en el Makai. No tienen ninguna similitud porque bastaba con que fueran humanos, pero, ¿Por qué?

- No se porque, no me preguntes. Solo te he dicho lo que vi.

- Esta bien, lo investigare con Yusuke. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado así? De ser mucho, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

- Zorro idiota- respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio- Ese cuerpo de criatura pequeña no me bastaba para llegar al Ningenkai, además de que no podía moverme porque habían bestias por todas partes. Debía pelear.

Kurama quiso replicar. Con ese poder de telepatía pudo haberse comunicado en sus sueños y enterado más temprano de todo. No obstante, si Hiei estaba en el Makai y agotado por pelear cada minuto entonces habría sido imposible. Asintió a su agresivo argumento.

- Entiendo.

- Llévame al Makai, Kurama, y no me detengas cuando ese bufón este ante mi- Kurama no deseo darle su palabra de nada. Imaginaba que muchas cosas pasarían en ese momento- Por esta humillación y lo que le hizo a Yukina, por atreverse con ella, le aplicare un dolor inimaginable en toda su extensión.

Hiei comenzó a desaparecer, se convertía en una sombra negra que le daba la espada. La charla había terminado. Como si fuera a perderlo por un momento, alzo el brazo y murmuro su nombre.

- Hiei…

Oyó su característico bufido. El demonio de fuego le dirigió una mirada pasiva.

- Gracias, Kurama.

Pese a lo hablado, aquella fue la revelación más grande de la noche.

- ¡Hiei!

* * *

¿Como vamos hasta ahora?

Kurama ve una oportunidad de vivir con un Hiei niño un poco surrealista pero muy conmovedora.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiei comenzó a desaparecer, se convertía en una sombra negra que le daba la espada. La charla había terminado. Como si fuera a perderlo por un momento, alzo el brazo y murmuro su nombre.

- Hiei…

Oyó su característico bufido. El demonio de fuego le dirigió una mirada pasiva.

- Gracias, Kurama.

Pese a lo hablado, aquella fue la revelación más grande de la noche.

- ¡Hiei!

Despertó sintiendo que había dormido en mala posición mucho tiempo. Estaba sentado sobre una silla y su cabeza al borde de la cama. Unos ojos rojizos y extrañados le contemplaban.

- Hiei…Tu- se froto los ojos y lo miro de nuevo. Era el pequeño Hiei, sentado sobre las mantas y mirándole fijo- ¿Te desperté?

- No- Kurama extendió sus brazos y se froto el rostro soñoliento. No se había cambiado para dormir o preparado un pequeño lecho con sabanas por haberle contado a Hiei toda la noche una cantidad de historias hasta que cayó dormido. Aparentemente, el también se durmió- ¿Por qué me llamabas?

- ¿Yo? No, yo no te llamaba, hablaba contigo.

Sonrió ligeramente, un poco cansado, al ver el gesto de confusión del niño.

- ¿Se ha ido Yusuke ya?- Hiei negó con la cabeza. Estaba atento a todo- Deberá acompañarnos después…Hiei, iremos al Makai.

El niño le mostró desconcierto pero pronto después una sonrisa sádica que le asusto.

* * *

- Kurama, esto se ha vuelto mas serio.

- ¿De que hablas, Yusuke?

- La barrera protectora sobre el templo de Genkai no ha desaparecido. Antes de entrar la sentí activa todavía. La anciana se me apareció a la entrada y me dijo que un poder se esta expandiendo, y que su barrera actúa por esa influencia. No desaparecerá hasta que lo haga ese poder extraño.

- ¿Qué poder?

- No lo se. Dice que trata de un raro poder con pestilente aroma. Debe ser algo demoníaco, aunque le reclame a Genkai que Kuwuabara estaba encerrado no me escucho. Dice que aunque abriera la barrera para una salida, Kuwuabara saldrá afectado antes de ser de ayuda.

- Increíble. ¿Y no dijo nada más?

- Es una anciana que sabe mucho y dice poco.

Yusuke bajo la mirada. El pequeño Hiei no parecía preocupado en absoluto, devorando a lamidas un helado de chocolate. Iba tomando la mano de Kurama, cosa rara de ver.

- Dioses, que cosas he visto estos días…

- Fue una distracción para que no enloqueciera con el caso de Yukina- se inclino a Yusuke y le susurro en el oído- Bien- suspiro, separándose- Hiei, Yukina esta bien, bajo un escudo del que ni tu podrías romper.

El niño miro al kitsune con seriedad para después mostrar una expresión parecida al alivio y al agrado por la noticia.

- Ya no hay caso- comento Yusuke al ver aquel intercambio de miradas- Te acompañare a ver a Suzuki. ¿Sabes donde esta?

- Si, y pienso que será un poco difícil encontrarlo esta vez, a pesar de su extravagancia peculiar.

- No puede ser. ¿Dónde?

- Trabaja en un circo.


	11. Chapter 11

- Si, conozco al sujeto. Éramos amigos por nuestros gustos compartidos pero después de ser desterrado cambio rotundamente- suspiro Suzuki, apenado por un recuerdo del pasado- Me dijo el secreto de su poder y para respetarle lo uso. Recuerdas lo que paso en el Torneo contigo y ese humo mágico, ¿verdad?

Kurama asintió. Como olvidar algo así.

- El me presto su habilidad y su poder, por lo que hice bastantes armas con el mismo potencial.

- Pero, esto es diferente, Suzuki- replico Kurama, serio- El efecto de ese humo mágico duro en mí unos minutos, y la flor de la Vida Pasada una cantidad estimada. Lo que le ha hecho a Hiei y, presumo a mas demonios, no tiene tiempo de espera para desaparecer.

- Si. Por eso mismo preste esa habilidad. Los efectos permanentes no son favorables para mi, nada convenientes- dijo Suzuki, un poco cohibido porque Kurama lo hubiese llamado por su nombre antes del calificativo "hermoso guerrero".

El pelirrojo amplio los ojos, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Has dicho "permanente"?

- Desgraciadamente, Kurama…El mismo que le hizo eso a tu amigo, es el único que sabe como devolverlo a la normalidad.

Aquello era el colmo. Hiei preferiría matar al bufón en vez de esperar sus explicaciones para devolverlo a como era antes. Sobre la balanza, el demonio de fuego optaría por el homicidio en vez de una solución a su problema.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿No sabes nada más,…hermoso Suzuki?

El rubio maquillado extravagantemente sonrió al oír esas palabras, hizo un gesto arrogante con las manos que se llevo al cabello y dejo caer sus mechones dorados. En realidad, había cambiado bastante, era mas simpático y le preocupaban cosas fuera de si mismo pero todavía tenia sus manías narcisistas.

- El nombre de mi antiguo compañero es Saki, el mismo que le ha convertido en niño a tu amigo. Como te dije, teníamos gustos similares y nos hicimos amigos. Yo le ofrecí crear un arma utilizando su habilidad, que es de devolver a los seres, no importa cual sea de poderoso, a su tierna edad de traviesos niños. En realidad, el debería ser llamado un maestro de la edad pero prefiere llamarse el Bufón de los Dioses.

Kurama asintió a sus palabras. La información de Suzuki era tan valiosa como la de Hiei la noche anterior.

- ¿Tiene solo el poder de convertir y devolver a los demonios a la normalidad?

- Si, tiene un arma especial para eso. ¡Ya recuerdo! Tenía un báculo, un tipo de cetro como de monjes que cada que lo usaba sonaba un sonido extraño…

- ¿Cascabeles?

- Exacto.

Se estaban acercando a la verdad de la información.

- No recuerdo para que los usaba exactamente…Pero te diré algo, no quería que tocara ni mirara el báculo, ese egoísta despreciable, y solo me entrego su barítono. Me dijo que esa pequeña cosa tenia un poder especial pero no el suficiente para llevar al arma que yo quería a su máximo potencial asi que los últimos días el tomo la caja de humo mágico que había creado y le hizo algo, cuando me la regreso dijo que solo le había aumentado el poder. Que si se utilizaba contra un demonio poderoso podría surgir el mismo efecto. Vi mi creación y note que tenía una energía de accion más fuerte. Le había aplicado más energía que otra cosa. Bueno, como era su arma también no me queje y me lo lleve al Torneo de las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Le dio mas energía a esa caja? Pero, te dio un barítono.

- Cuando le pregunte porque los cambios Saki dijo, muy a su manera desconcertante, que "sirve para ciertos demonios".

- ¿"Ciertos demonios"?- hizo memoria. Yukina. Había usado el barítono con Yukina, una dama de hielo. Era de clase inferior y su yoki era menor además de…- ¿Podría ser, que el barítono sea para demonios de clase inferior y ese cetro para demonios fuertes?

- Nunca me lo explico a claridad. No puedo decirte mucho, Kurama. Han pasado años de eso y quiero olvidar a ese amigo desterrado.

- ¿Sabes porque es un desterrado, si tendría relación a porque hace sus ataques ahora?

- El que recuerde sabe que Saki provoco a muchos demonios, bastantes con los que no debía meterse y le tendieron una emboscada, lo encerraron en algún sitio perdido del Makai y le quitaron sus pertenencias. Presumo que su cetro también, porque lo cuidaba con su vida.

Kurama asintió. Si, todo comenzaba a ser coherente.

- Te lo agradezco,…hermoso Suzuki- trato de decir aquello con menos gracia de la que sentía. Delante de el, Suzuki continuaba usando excedido maquillaje y un disfraz nada convencional, cercano a una parodia burlesca- Entiende que ya no solo afecto a Hiei, sospecho que también a algunos humanos que han desaparecido.

- No entiendo a ese loco. Habrá perdido la cordura.

Se escucharon unos gritos infantiles y por un momento Kurama se torno serio y en alerta. Miro a su izquierda fijamente. No, Hiei no estaba cerca. Suzuki se acomodo el traje y tomo entre sus manos un papel que había sacado de este, quizás un discurso o un número de apariciones para su siguiente acto.

Suzuki se había convertido en el principal protagonista, escalón del que no saldría y por el que mejor tenerlo allí hasta el cansancio, de un espectáculo de circo ambulante. Parecía satisfecho y muy cómodo, aunque se quejaba de los niños siempre sucios y chillones a sus piernas.

Había sido un verdadero problema encontrarlo. Kurama descubrió donde estaba por el nombre del circo en una ciudad del país, a la que a duras penas Yusuke y Hiei tuvieron que ir en su búsqueda. La misma mañana cuando se enteraron que la barrera protectora de Genkai estaba alta Yusuke sugirió viajar en tren cinco horas para la ciudad donde estaba Suzuki. Kurama no confiaba en plenitud que Yusuke se hiciera cargo seriamente del pequeño Hiei, o que este lo creyese competente cuando era mas rápido que la luz pudiendo escapar, y porque ambos no se llevaban muy…adecuadamente que digamos con respecto a su situación.

Pero, no había caso. Debían viajar los tres juntos.

Otro conflicto fue que Hiei se quedase quieto mientras eran transportados en una maquina a vapor de la que tenia mal presentimiento y sentado al lado del detective, con quien discutía a alta voz y llamaban la atención de los demás pasajeros. Kurama hizo uso del repentino y pequeño derecho que tenia con Hiei y le contó mas historias, hablo con el pese a las interrupciones de Yusuke y sus risas a las miradas extrañadas y, secretamente encantadoras, que hacia Hiei cuando se confundía o comprendía algo de a poco.

- Pero, Kurama, así no es el cuento…

- Por favor, no interrumpas. Estoy acercándome al final- miro al pequeño de nuevo, cuyo semblante atento le fascinaba. El Hiei que conocía también era interesado de muchas cosas pero trataba de no demostrarlo. El niño Hiei era más expresivo y decía cosas inocentes, para sonrisas de Kurama y excusas para burlarse a Yusuke- Entonces, cuando llego el insensible caballero a salvar a la damisela en apuros…

Estaba tan absorto en las palabras de Kurama que solo miraba de vez en cuando con rabia al detective al oírlo interrumpir con su risa. Una risa que parecía inaguantable. Pero, el pequeño demonio de fuego confiaba en que le estaban contado una historia interesante y por ello se mantenía tranquilo.

- De verdad, no entiendo como tienes tanta paciencia.

- Yusuke, no lo provoques. Sabes a que a Hiei no le importaría hacerte algo en este lugar, ni delante de tanta gente- pidió Kurama, contemplando por unos momentos el camino que dejaban atrás por las ventanillas.

Hiei estaba callado, como era su costumbre, pero temblando de impaciencia y con un gesto que no deparaba buen comportamiento.

- Es cierto, que no le gusta este sitio… ¿Hiei, estas mareado?

El niño le dirigió una de esas miradas nada amigables.

- Mareado de cada cosa estupida que sale de tu boca- fue su burda respuesta- Quiero salir de este sitio.

- Todavía no. Falta una hora más.

El berrinche del pequeño demonio era, sin dudas, comparable al de un niño ningen común que no quería algo fuera de su gusto.

- ¡Incendio forestal!- exclamo una mujer de edad observando la ventanilla- Ooh, cielos santos- gimió angustiada- Estos jóvenes de hoy buscando diversión…

Kurama dejo de verla y volvió su atención a Hiei, que refunfuñaba maldiciones pero con una leve sonrisa que significaba una cosa.

- ¡Hiei! No te descargues con la naturaleza.

- ¿No se suponía que no podía usar su yoki de fuego?

- Su poder es innato en el, Yusuke- se paso una mano por su frente. De nuevo, problemas- Pero…Que Hiei conserve sus poderes es positivo, fuera de lo que hizo ahora, por supuesto.

Yusuke le miro con dudas, prefería no ver a Hiei por si este decidiese quemar algo de el también, pero tembló ligeramente ante la perspectiva que Hiei podía usar ese poder.

- Ningún bufón idiota me quitara mis poderes, ningen de capotilla.

- Hiei, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Kurama? Cálmate.

- No quiero estar aquí- y de allí la causa de que los árboles se consumieran en un fuego repentino, para pánico de la anciana a dos asientos atrás de los detectives- Apresura a este monstruo si debemos quedarnos, y que sea rápido.

- No pidas mucho- murmuro Yusuke, un poco nervioso y de nuevo comenzando a molestarse. Era un niño insistente y muy caprichoso.

- ¿Quieres que te queme tu mugriento peinado?

- ¡Kurama, detenlo!

La próxima hora siguiente se debió tranquilar al demonio de fuego antes de bajar, porque este los miraba con hostilidad a los dos. A Yusuke por razones obvias y a Kurama de mala manera por haberlo hecho meterse a aquel tren que le parecía una serpiente con tantos ningen desagradables alrededor. Fue una experiencia desesperante.

- Parece que el niño de tu amigo te esta dando problemas.

La voz de Suzuki lo aparto de sus pensamientos, volviendo a su posición normal.

- No tantos como esperaba- confeso sinceramente. Con el poder de fuego de Hiei y su velocidad para escapar y, muy probablemente, cometer alguna que otra barbaridad era mejor que se quedara con el y el detective, para vigilarlo y de vez en cuando controlarlo.

- Hay que saber manejar a un niño como ese.

- Si, _como _Hiei.

- ¡No te lo repetiré otra vez, asimílalo! ¡Dije que no!

Ahora ambos voltearon a observar a quien gritaba.

Yusuke miraba notoriamente molesto al pequeño Hiei, por el cual se había inclinado a enfrentarse de cara y le dedicaba una mirada de desafió. No sabían que estaban a unos pasos de Kurama y el "hermoso" protagonista de aquel parque de diversiones, que del que Hiei tuvo curiosidad y Kurama pidió al detective que se lo llevara por sus alrededor. Era mejor que el hablase con Suzuki en vez de Yusuke, aunque conociese la poca paciencia que le tenia al pequeño Hiei y a sus continuas peleas a alta voz, que atraían la negativa atención de los clientes y personas del lugar.

- No te lo pregunte- dijo Hiei a su manera, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a otra disputa- Haz ese intercambio raro de nuevo, ¿o acaso eso te da miedo?

- Ese intercambio se llama gastar dinero, y como las monedas me estoy quedando sin paciencia, Hiei.

- No me importa lo que pierdas o que, quiero lo que dije.

- ¡Pero no otra vez! He dicho que no. No, no, no.

Grave. Hiei y Yusuke furiosos con el otro y a un poco de enfrentarse a más que a palabras fuertes. En ese momento el detective dejo de verlo como el niño que era y deseo darle una lección inolvidable, dado el carácter de Hiei, y estaba conteniéndose muy poco para no hacerlo.

A un momento que el pelirrojo decidiera interferir, porque se sentía el mediador pacifico entre aquellos dos, la mano de Suzuki en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Espera. Ve lo que hace.

Kurama sabia lo que haría, como también que Suzuki odiaría a Hiei si este quemaba la mitad del parque de atracciones, pero quedo quieto por el tono de voz juguetón del artista y observo la escena, temiendo lo peor.

Hiei cerró sus puños y miro al detective rabiosamente. Yusuke le dio la espalda, procurando encontrar la calma antes de hacer algo drástico con el pequeño. Hiei gruño molesto. Para su desgracia, lo que el quería Yusuke tendría que dárselo. Lo necesitaba en esa ocasión pero el detective no estaba colaborando, ni después de haberle gritado improperios que no le generaron la vergüenza de antes para aceptar sus mandatos.

Recordó algo. A una tonta niña ningen de coletas que arrastraba a un adulto hacia algún sitio con gesto de enfado. Ella hizo algo…No, después de llorar como una cría estupida hizo algo mejor…El pequeño Hiei apaciguo su enfado por concentrarse en eso. ¿El también podría…? Era ridículo y aberrante, pero si tenía los resultados que había visto antes en esa niña y ese adulto…Estaba en el Ningenkai y el idiota de Yusuke era mitad ningen, entonces…

- Urameshi.

- ¡No te atrevas a gritar de nuevo o te juro…!- se giro rápidamente, harto y furioso. Encontrar paz, hallar un pedazo más de calma…Deseaba nalgar al muy…

- Urameshi.

- ¡¿Que mas quieres?!

Miro abajo, la estatura de Hiei se lo obligaba y sus ojos quedaron mas abiertos y fijos en el, pero ya no con la molestia inicial. Se había, estaba…Tan hermoso y cautivante.

El pequeño tenía una mano sobre sus labios, despeinado el cabello en la zona izquierda haciendo que se le cayesen unos mechones al rostro. Sus ojos rojos entregaban una visión tierna e inocente, clásica de niños bonitos, y se fijaban en el con una falsa timidez que cautivo al muchacho.

- Urameshi- su voz sonaba melosa, y hasta seductora- Quiero más.

Yusuke quedo en silencio, balbuceando pobremente unas palabras ininteligentes. Jamás había visto algo mas adorable y eso que el no encontraba encanto alguno en los niños, pero Hiei era por mucho un niño especial, porque no era cualquiera ni un ningen.

- Y-yo-qu-sea-co-ado-ra…

- Urameshi- de nuevo esa voz. Hiei se estaba impacientando. Quizás funcionaba en los adultos mas maduros aplicandolo una niña, por lo tanto no estaba funcionando. El muy idiota de Urameshi decía cosas sin sentido. Iba a cambiar la cara para revelar la expresión que tanta repulsión le generaba su fallido intento hasta que escucho unas palabras más coherentes de la boca de su victima.

- Es…Esta bien. Ooh, de acuerdo. Vamos otra vez.

Fue una sorpresa.

- ¿Me llevaras?

- Si, ya, regresemos, antes que cambie de opinión.

El pequeño Hiei sonrió triunfador, solo un poco y por un breve instante, todavía extrañado de que aquella treta haya resultado ser un buen método de persuasión. Dio la vuelta y el detective lo siguió, suspirando derrotado.

- ¡Hiei-chibi es tan adorable!

Kurama se alejo un poco del artista, que había gritado muy cerca de su cara. Así que aquello era…Jamás se espero que Hiei hiciera algo así, menos con Yusuke.

- Me gusta porque no es como los otros niños, babean, gritan y lloran. Sacando de lado sus insultos seria mas que un niño encantador, un niño perfecto- expreso Sukuzi, como si estuviera soñando despierto una maravilla, con ambas manos entre si en un aplauso.

- Eso fue, ¿no piensas que fue un poco…?

_Obsceno_, seria la palabra. No sabía de que preocuparse más, o de que Hiei pudiera hacer eso siendo un niño tan hermoso -como dijo Suzuki- o de que Yusuke hubiera caído en su trampa como un iluso, seguro pensando por un momento en lo similar que había sido esa "escena" con otra no apta para niños.

- Pienso que Hiei-chibi se esta acostumbrado a su problema. Que no tenga recuerdos, de alguna manera, lo beneficia, actúa exactamente como alguien de su edad- opino el exguerrero hermoso- ¡Y es un encanto divino!

- Si…, pero todavía es Hiei.

- Me hubiese gustado verle más.

Sonaba sincero y Kurama vio a la dirección donde se fueron sus amigos. Con aquella demostración de ternura y atractivo del pequeño Hiei sospechaba que habrían "indecentes" que quisieran atraparlo. Yusuke, de repente, ya no le parecia tan confiable.

- Debo irme. Nos vemos luego, hermoso Suzuki.

- Que tengan suerte. Pero, si no consiguen recuperar al temible Jaganshi tengo un espectáculo en Kyoto la semana que viene.

Kurama sonrió nerviosamente. En serio eso…

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo amablemente y fue en busca de sus amigos.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya revelados los detalles, van a la carga.

* * *

Lo que pensaba que era otro de los numerosos juegos del parque por la cantidad de gente que se formaba alrededor no se trataba de nada mas que el espectáculo del pequeño Hiei rompiendo a pedazos un elefante de felpa y Yusuke mirándolo con vergüenza ajena en una esquina. Cuando Hiei lo vio, se detuvo en su afán de destruir al pobre juguete con sus manos salvajes pero debió acercarse para alejarlo de allí, como centro de atención de tantos curiosos, y llevárselo lejos de la gente.

- No entiendo que tanto miran. No hice quemar nada.

- No es por eso- Kurama se lo llevo de la mano, alejandose con el pequeño del gentio- Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado, ganaste en un juego y te dieron eso?

- ¡Maldita cosa, como sea que se llame! Tiene un aspecto horroroso, y el estupido ningen que me lo dio no me escucho cuando quería la cosa circular de negro.

- Me imagino- apresuro un poco el paso, ambos tomados de la mano, y llego hacia Yusuke, quien les sonrió campanamente al acercarse- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

- Cuando empezó todo me tiro a un lado y mostró los dientes.

- ¿Y eso te asusto?- al ver el rostro de Yusuke, supuso que no quería involucrarse mas con Hiei por su inconciente hábito de meterse en problemas. Suspiro- Bien, no importa. Tengo la información. Esta tarde nos vamos al Makai.

Sintió un apretón en su mano, acto de emoción por parte del pequeño. Una emoción de demonio sanguinario.

- Cuéntame en el camino. Vamos a comer antes.

* * *

- ¿Cómo le cabe todo eso a este niño?- se pregunto Yusuke, incrédulo.

Aunque fuera moderado en comer, porque Kurama estaba a su izquierda y le decía que lo disfrutara en vez de dar demostraciones de gula vergonzosa, el pequeño demonio de fuego devoraba con alto apetito su tercer cono de helado, luego de más de cinco pequeños potes de lo mismo.

- Concentrémonos, Yusuke. Hablando con Suzuki tengo una suposición de los hechos. Si aquel Bufon de los Dioses busca un cetro extraño, y por eso esta detrás de Hiei, debe ser importante. No solo eso, debe ser la clave de su poder, o un elemento sustancial, pero en reemplazo de ese poder esta utilizando a los humanos desaparecidos de la ciudad para sus fines.

- ¿A los desaparecidos? ¿Para que crees que los necesita?- inquirió, serio e interesado.

- No lo se. Se supone que es una aparición y esta en el Makai, con los demonios, no entiendo porque y que busca de los humanos aquí. No obstante, debe estar ejecutando un tipo de plan para llevárselos al Makai.

- ¿No se supone que su objetivo son los demonios? Con lo que le hizo a Hiei, a Hiei- enfatizo la importancia ya superflua del asunto- Y como lo hace.

- Esa es otra de mis suposiciones- dijo Kurama, reflexivo- Además de que eso debe guardar otro secreto de su plan y debemos hallarlo, pienso que el cetro es el arma principal del Bufón de los Dioses. Suzuki me dijo que Saki, como se llama realmente, utiliza un barítono contra "ciertos demonios", así que pienso que ese barítono produce el mismo efecto que el humo mágico que me convirtió en Youko, pero mas leve y sin energías. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo uso contra Yukina? Ella es una dama de hielo de clase inferior, de modo que es muy probable que el barítono sirva solo con esa clase de demonios, que hay en gran cantidad en el Makai, y el cetro funcione con los mas fuertes, los mas avanzados en la escala de poder.

- Ooh, bien…Creo que estoy entendiendo.

- Ese cetro debió usarse contra Hiei, si no me equivoco, porque Hiei es de clase superior y el poder del barítono no debió afectarle. Además, me dijo que despertó entre humo blanco. Cuando Saki uso el barítono con Yukina no ocurrió nada de eso, sino que se la envolvió en un aura mágica que la convirtió en niña.

- Yukina…- murmuro Hiei con la mirada baja y molesta.

- Tu hermana estará bien, Hiei. Kuwuabara estará encerrado con ella pero no la abandonara ni por un instante. Además, están bajo la protección de un fuerte escudo protector.

- Hablando de eso. ¿Que piensas que ocurre, Kurama? ¿Tendrá relación ese escudo con las desapariciones y ese bufón loco?

- No puedo saberlo- alzo y bajo sus hombros, cerrando los ojos unos segundos- Genkai debió crear ese escudo para que se levantara en casos especiales pero, aunque este sea un caso delicado debido a su cercanía a la integridad de los humanos, podría ser por cualquier otra causa. De igual modo, debemos ir al Makai por el cetro y devolver a la normalidad a Hiei antes de preguntarle a Genkai que ocurre.

- Esto se vuelve muy confuso otra vez…

Kurama sonrió levemente. Yusuke tenía cabeza para actuar y para pelear, no mucha capacidad para pensar o relacionar las cosas con inteligencia.

- Hablan mucho de un cetro- dijo el pequeño, todavía devorándose su helado pero con un poco mas de seriedad al hablarles- ¿Debemos buscar un cetro para que Yukina vuelva a como era?

- Si- contesto Kurama, aunque pensaba que en ese caso deberían usar el barítono, aunque no supiera como o el cetro mismo funcionaban- Efectivamente- Hiei gruño en respuesta y el le sonrió. Tomo una servilleta y se la paso por su cara limpiándole, ante la mirada atónita del pequeño demonio, y adelante la de Yusuke. Continúo hablando con naturalidad- Haz ayudado mucho. Conozco ese arroyo y su dirección, es extraño que no haya sido destruido por las peleas de los monstruos allí.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tú proporcionaste bastante ayuda, Hiei.

El pequeño le miro desconcertado, en reemplazo de su anterior asombro por las atenciones del kitsune, quien dejo de tocarlo y miro a Yusuke con leve seriedad.

- Deberemos viajar algunas horas para llegar al arroyo donde cayó el cetro. Encontrar un portal que nos lleve al Makai a estas horas seria conveniente.

- Todavía me pregunto donde estará Botan. Siempre me encuentra.

- Recuerda, Yusuke, que para evitar encontrarnos con el Bufón de los Dioses o sus probables secuaces debimos mantener nuestra energía baja.

- Me sorprende que no nos encuentre con Hiei quemando árboles cada cinco minutos- sonrió un poco nervioso a la mirada de "y te haré lo mismo también" del pequeño glotón.

_- Más inquietud por las calles. El numero de personas ausentes ha aumentado en un numero inquietante- _hablo una mujer reservadamente arreglada en la televisión del local- _Nuevos informes de que tres ciudadanos han abandonado sus residencias, trabajo y familiares están circulando a manos de la policía. Desde las últimas dos semanas, ha habido desapariciones de jóvenes que se consideraron una fuga o un acto de rebeldía por parte de la policía pero las sospechas de que se trataria de un secuestro masivo esta tomando cabida. Niños y adultos han desaparecido de misma manera, sin rastro alguno o alguna pista del porque o como. En breve, la información de los recientes desaparecidos que han aumentado el pánico en la ciudad…_

- Esto esta empeorando…

- Los ningen ya se han metido donde no deben.

- Koenma no puede esconder una proporción así de humanos desaparecidos, es comprensible.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué se lleva humanos de aquí para el Makai? Y si se los esta comiendo el muy bastardo…

- Lo averiguaremos, y debemos hacerlo pronto- la voz de Kurama entro en tensión y sus dos compañeros lo miraron un poco sorprendidos- Con lo que esta pasando, imagino que cerraran el portal para el Makai.

- Maldición- Yusuke se levanto de su silla rápidamente, ansioso de acción y preparado para dar pelea- Hay que movernos. Busquemos un portal.

- Si.

Fue complicado, dado que cerrando el portal principal las otras puertas disminuían su tamaño y perdían su calidad de viaje. Yusuke encontró dos portales por la zona donde se detuvieron después de almorzar pero se frustro al ver que el mismo era lineal y muy pequeño para entrar el, ni siquiera el pequeño Hiei.

- Podríamos invocar un portal pero eso seria…

- Oigan- jalo la camisa de Kurama con poca delicadeza- Oye, zorro, por allá se abrirá uno- comunico, apuntando a su izquierda, cerca de un árbol de roble.

- Hiei, eso no es posible- replico Yusuke, un poco desesperado- Deja de bromear.

- Yo no bromeo, idiota.

El ofendido levanto un puño pero Kurama se interpuso, como siempre, y lo detuvo. El demonio de fuego camino hacia donde había señalado.

- Kurama, se cierran las puertas, no puede ser que uno se abra…

- Vayamos a confirmarlo, Yusuke- le dijo en tono tranquilizante.

El detective gruño y ambos fueron con Hiei, a esperar un portal que se decidió en aparecer en segundos, a la mitad del tamaño que se solía abrir.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Muévanse, lentos, y no me detengan cuando corte algunas cabezas.

Hiei salto al portal de colores amatistas, seguido de Kurama y Yusuke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 3: A la solución.**

- No lo harás.

- Ese miserable con cara de payaso es mió, ustedes serán un estorbo.

La seria mirada de Kurama lo cohibió un poco, pero no hizo que se retractara de sus palabras. La mirada de reproche del pelirrojo, por un breve instante, lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar, no culpable o arrepentido de nada, sino…Incomodo, ligeramente apenado, talvez porque le gritaba a quien por primera vez se preocupaba por el.

Pero, aunque fuera un sentimiento extraño con fragmentos de gusto, no iba a dejar que lo influyera.

- Encárguense ustedes del cetro ese.

- Detente ahora mismo, Hiei.

Salto alto en cuanto Kurama dijo esas palabras pero al cabo de unos segundos regreso, y no precisamente con los pies en la tierra. Las ramas de los pocos árboles que rodeaban el perímetro tomaron al pequeño Hiei de la cintura y las piernas, haciéndolo quedar en el aire, sostenido por las fuertes ramas que obedecían a la voluntad del kitsune.

- No discutas, por favor.

Hiei gruño, enojado de lo sucedido y por haber olvidado ese poder que tenia el pelirrojo sobre las cosas de la naturaleza. Yusuke, a la derecha de el, veía asombrado como había atrapado a su amigo con tanta facilidad, dado que el pequeño Hiei era mas rápido por su flexibilidad de niño.

Con un movimiento de una mano, Kurama hizo que las ramas descendieran hasta que el joven toco el suelo con suavidad.

- Hiei, haz demostrado que puedes ver cosas mas allá de lo evidente- dio unos pasos hacia el. Sabia que estaba refunfuñando maldiciones pero también que se había calmado un poco, al menos no como para escaparse de nuevo- ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo de nuevo?

- ¿Qué quieres, zorro?

- Encontrar el cetro y devolverte a como eras.

Miro a otro sitio. Detestaba cuando se lo recordaba, tanto como ese tono de preocupación y decisión que usaba cuando lo decía, como si de verdad le importase.

- Buscarlo…aquí.

- Si, quisiera que lo intentaras.

Bufo de nuevo y se reincorporo mejor. Miro alrededor, estaban en un pequeño bosque, cercano a un arroyo familiar.

- No te estoy subestimando, haz lo que puedas.

También detestaba cuando se le acercaba mucho y esa cosa suya que parecía costumbre de colocarle las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, con una ligera afectuosidad que le incomodaba en demasía. Se aparto de el.

- Porque ustedes son inútiles para hacer algo…

El detective, acercándose a un Kurama que sonreía, no sabia si reírse porque Hiei actuaba como siempre o molestarse por el insulto mientras el pequeño se alejaba, ya sin señales de querer escapar, y contemplaba los alrededores en busca de algo.

- Mucha diferencia no hará con este Hiei…

- Cuando se recupere habrá mucha, créeme.

Yusuke no argumento mucho. No conocía a Hiei como Kurama, ni siquiera le tenía la suficiente paciencia para entenderlo.

Una luz proveniente de lejos, cerca de una montaña a kilómetros de distancia de los protagonistas, se hizo notar parpadeando de un matiz dorado y ligeramente rojo. Pájaros del Makai se dispersaron por la intensidad de esa luz extraña.

- ¿Eso fue…?

Kurama miro donde parpadeaba la luz con seriedad. Recordaba haberla visto antes. Justamente cuando vio a Hiei por primera vez como niño, también muy cerca del sitio donde estaban.

- Estamos cerca del Bufón de los Dioses. Debe tener su guarida por aquí.

- Se parece a la luz que envolvió a Yukina cuando la convirtieron.

- Tienes razón, Yusuke.

Hiei, siempre atento, veía el mismo sitio que ellos, hasta que este dejo de producir luz.

- Estoy harto, voy por el.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Kurama?- le pregunto Yusuke, con un poco de tensión. El tampoco quería buscar un objeto perdido y conservar las ansias de pelear contra alguien. Pero Kurama era el intelectual y el sereno, de cierta forma daba seguridad con sus palabras.

- Mientras que el Bufón de los Dioses no tenga el cetro tenemos oportunidad para enfrentarlo. No obstante, no sabemos como seria atacarlo en su territorio.

- Vamos, Kurama, a ti no puede hacerte nada y si lo hace Youko aparecerá y fin. Hiei ya esta afectado.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos un momento. Su amigo estaba impaciente, tanto como el otro. Había una probabilidad muy alta a favor de que podrían ganar un encuentro si aquel Bufón de Dioses no tenía su fuente de poder. Recordó la primera batalla con el, no había hecho la gran cosa excepto buscar a Hiei y ganarle por su cambio de forma. En cierta forma eso revelaba su nivel en pelea.

- De acuerdo, Yusuke- suspiro, a modo de rendido. Sus dos amigos no estarían en paz si no empezaban a usar la violencia- Vayamos allí, pero con cautela.

Al ver la sonrisa ansiosa de Yusuke, se dijo a si mismo que estaba pidiendo mucho.


	14. Chapter 14

Una cueva con una gran entrada abierta se descubría delante de un aglomerado de rocas, con una altura superior a los diez metros. Entre los arbustos se podía ver que la misma estaba rodeada de rocas pequeñas pero, fuera de eso, de ningún vigilante que respirara.

El lugar estaba en calma, como si nada perturbador estuviera ocurriendo en su interior, el cual emanaba una cierta cantidad de energía extraña a ratos. "Extraña energía" porque había una combinación de ellas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Yusuke, sintiéndose como Kuwuabara las primeras veces que lo había visto sensible con los espíritus.

- Tiene un olor asqueroso- opino Hiei, frunciendo el ceño con enfado y repulsión.

Kurama se mantuvo serio varios segundos, un poco asustado por sus suposiciones. Terribles suposiciones.

- Es energía demoníaca y espiritual. Y, también energía de humanos.

- No me importa que sea- dijo Hiei, cansado de esconderse- Solo se que huele al mismo infierno cuando se queman los desperdicios.

- Hiei, entremos con cuidado- le dijo al verlo apartarse de ellos y dar unos pasos hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió cuando los tres muchachos se acercaron a la cueva. Hiei gruño y dio el primer paso a su interior, pasándose el brazo por la nariz ante la intensidad del olor. Su compañía camino atrás de el, pero Kurama pendiente a lo que encontrarían adelante, observando discretamente las rocas que constituían la cueva. Tenían una forma singular, el color y la fuerza debía ser la misma que una roca normal, pero su instinto le advertía que allí había algo de lo que cuidarse.

El pestilente aroma a las energías combinadas de los Tres Mundos se hizo mas intenso. Estaban llegando al final del recorrido en la cueva.

- Este lugar esta podrido- murmuro Hiei, disgustado a cada segundo por el olor en su nariz sensible. Kurama, de repente, estaba adelante. El pequeño parpadeo, sorprendido y molesto- Oye, te dije que yo me encargaría de el, maldito zorro.

El pelirrojo le ignoro, cosa rara en el, y camino directo hacia el hedor. Yusuke le siguió poco después de Hiei, encontrándose así con un espectáculo perverso.

Bestias, niños humanos y monstruos pequeños estaban por todos lados. Los monstruos parecían sufrir algún tipo de dolencia interna porque se tambaleaban y gemían escandalosamente, mientras los pequeños niños ningen lloraban a los gritos. Los infantes se miraban con horror sus brazos y piernas, que crecían a la altura de una pierna o brazo adulto o adolescente, igual que sus cabezas que cambiaban de aspecto y largo/corto de cabello. Lo peor era que estaban siendo juguetes de las bestias animales a su alrededor, con claras marcas de rasguños y la ropa desgarrada hasta la desnudez. Aquellos animales monstruosos tenían un aspecto realmente salvaje y la mirada feroz, parecían leones albinos del mundo humano pero esencialmente eran del Makai, y gozaban con el encierro repleto de alimento.

Yusuke cerró su mano en un puño de furia y estupefacción. Su amigo pelirrojo crujió entre dientes con un enfado que pocas veces se le veía en toda su extensión mientras Hiei observaba todo distante pero también asqueado.

El detective no resistió mas ser el espectador.

- ¡Como es posible que haga esto!- grito al tiempo que corría a gran velocidad, dispuesto a enfrentar a cada monstruo y a las bestias animales que se acercaban a los niños.

- Vamos, Hiei.

Al demonio de fuego no le interesaba realmente salvar a los ningen infantiles pero había algo en ellos que le recordó su situación y, antes de saber que era por empatia y por igual cólera, ya estaba atacando con Kurama a las bestias. Tenia de nuevo una espada, no tan grande como la anterior para su altura, cortesía del pelirrojo. Mejor no preguntar de donde la consiguìo.

Al cabo de un rato las bestias estaban muertas por el suelo rocoso, aunque algunas habían huido por algún pasillo de la cueva. Los monstruos no resultaron ser gran dificultad, ni para el pequeño Hiei, porque estaban debilitados y sufriendo más que defendiéndose de los ataques. Cosa extraña de la que Kurama empezó a sospechar la causa mientras Yusuke ubicaba a unos niños en un rincón, sollozando sin parar. Por momentos tenían una pierna de adulto y al otro cambiaban el rostro y la voz. Se convertían en adultos por partes, y aquello si que era perturbador.

- Esta experimentando con ellos- exclamo Kurama, arrodillándose a uno de los afectados, viendo sus cambios- Son los humanos que desaparecieron.

- Ese Bufón de la porquería va a sentir mi furia por todo su cuerpo- alzo Yusuke un puño en alto, sentenciando la suerte del bastardo.

- ¿Quién quiere crear algo tan horrible y que huele a diablos?- gruño Hiei a su manera, todavía con la espada en mano y viendo por un momento a los monstruos que había vencido con facilidad. Sabía que estaban débiles y eso le frustraba. Había querido luchar con fuerza.

- Se supone que el poder de regresar a la infancia es un arma contra demonios- musito Kurama, apartándose de un niño que comenzaba a sufrir cambios. Su cabeza se hizo más grande que su pequeño cuerpo y cayo al suelo, al poco tiempo volvió a su tamaño normal sollozando. Kurama aparto la mirada- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo usa en humanos?

- ¡Desgraciado, aparece de una vez o te quemo todo este repugnante sitio!

Era la distintiva reacción de Hiei, pero en esa ocasión miraba hacia arriba, a un costado de donde estaba, con los ojos encendidos de ira y fijos en un punto sobre el techo.

El techo. El Bufón estaba materializándose de a poco en el techo.

- Gracias por haber venido a mi morada. Me ahorras el trabajo de mis lacayos a buscarte- se apareció el Bufón Saki, mirando con odio al pequeño- Habrás venido con compañía pero solo te necesito a ti.

- Y me tendrás, encima de ti, cortándote en pedazos lentamente y viéndote sufrir.

Yusuke tembló un poco ante esa amenaza hecha a ímpetu de asesino. El Bufon fruncio el ceño.

- Eres un niño de lengua sucia…

- ¡Bufon Saki! ¿Por qué ha involucrado a los humanos en esto?

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que el aludido rió a su manera desafinada a la interrogante hecha a voz molesta de Kurama.

- Los humanos me convocaban antes, ¿lo sabían? Querían olvidar sucesos del pasado y a veces muchos pedían tener una vida mejor, juventud eterna también. Yo no podía darles esas cosas, excepto un poco de todo. ¡Memoria nueva y juventud, el deseo egoísta de todo ser vivo!

- ¿Pero que es esto? Estos humanos no lo han convocado.

El bufón se ofendio y gruño molesto. El comentario del kitsune le recordaba que todos lo habían olvidado.

- ¡Lo harán ahora para pedir mi socorro!

- ¿Qué…?

- El mundo humano será mi nuevo territorio. Aquí ya no me toman en cuenta y me han olvidado como basura vieja. ¡El Ningenkai será mi nuevo templo, los ningen mis súbditos y yo seré su Dios!

- ¿Porque esto se me hace familiar?- se rasco Yusuke la cabeza. De estar vestido como un payaso de múltiples colores en vez de rojo y negro como bufón Yusuke habría recordado a un guerrero del Torneo de las Artes Oscuras con las mismas aspiraciones ambiciosas.

Kurama asimilo aquel discurso y le dio sentido en segundos.

- ¿Estas buscando la forma de convertir a los humanos en niños tanto como lo haces con los demonios?- la expresión asombrada y estática del bufón le dio su respuesta- Por eso experimentas con ellos, para probarlos.

- Los ningen son débiles y frágiles, podría volverlos niños en un pestañeo pero tienen una energía sustancialmente diferente a la de los demonios, de los cuales mis armas no tienen oportunidad hasta en esta mejora- explico el bufón mientras continuaba levitando.

Hiei ansiaba hacer algo pero buscaba mejor posición para atacar. El maldito estaba en los aires y su energía era diferente a la última vez, un poco mas alta. No le intimidaba, solo le advertía que debía tener cuidado. Su estado de niño podría complicarle las cosas.

- ¿"Mejora"?- repitió Yusukle, repudiando aquella palabra para aludir lo que había visto hacia unos minutos atrás- Te has llevado gente del mundo humano para usarlos como tus conejillos de indias, eso es insana satisfacción de demente.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado con los niños?- pregunto, a nueva cuenta, Kurama.

- Son tan influibles…Con hacerles llorar obedecen ordenes y son tan cobardes que no traicionan, pero como son humanos son mas frágiles que la seda. Solo busco que sobrevivan para conocer el punto exacto de mi proyecto, lo ultimo que me falta, y hacerle lo mismo a todo el Ningenkai.

Kurama y Yusuke lo miraron con penetrante desagrado y repudio.

- Estoy cansándome de oír la patética historia de este inútil- Hiei blandió su espada y salto lo suficientemente alto para llegar al bufón, sorprendiéndolo- ¡Vine para matarte!

Un corte, pequeño como el paso de una brisa, en el brazo derecho del bufón. Miradas de animadversión y la sonrisa de Hiei, sádicamente complacida, pero no satisfecha. Acometió contra el bufón en el aire.

- ¡Yusuke, ayúdalo! Me haré cargo de los niños.

El detective asintió y se acerco a la pelea, de la cual no tuvo el atrevimiento de interferir porque Hiei le dirigió una dura mirada de mismas intenciones de asesinato. No obstante, Yusuke si tuvo a quienes enfrentarse. Y no eran los monstruos de antes.

- Pero que…

Hiei toco una mesa con sus pies y miro atrás.

Figuras grandes y feroces se separaron de las paredes de piedra. Eran los lacayos del Bufón, quien ahora sonreía con arrogancia, y los que por obra de un hechizo seguían su voluntad. Eran otro tipo de monstruos, guerreros hechos totalmente de piedra dura.

- Lo sabia- murmuro Kurama, al ver como una docena de esos guerreros rocosos se acercaban a Yusuke, que ya sacado de su asombro fue directamente a la pelea.

El pequeño Hiei dejo su distracción y volvió al bufón, al que enfrento con agilidad y se destacaba que al Bufón de los Dioses no le hacia gracia que tuviera ventaja, motivado por la rabia y el deseo de venganza.

- Nunca había visto tanta violencia en una criatura. Se suponía que serias dócil y débil, como todos- se aparto antes de otra cortadura de su espada.

- Yo no soy como el resto, maldito.

* * *

Nota de autora:

¡Por supuesto que no eres como el resto, Hiei!

La pelea contra el Bufon de los Dioses ha comenzado. ¿Cual es el secreto del Bufon? ¿Hiei volvera a la normalidad o matara al Bufon antes de lograrlo? Y si se queda como niño, ¿Kurama podra cumplir la fantasia de quedarselo? ¡Todo va por caminos dificiles de elegir!


	15. Chapter 15

- Nunca había visto tanta violencia en una criatura. Se suponía que serias dócil y débil, como todos- se aparto antes de otra cortadura de su espada.

- Yo no soy como el resto, maldito.

El Bufón hizo una mueca pero luego esbozo una sonrisa al ocurrírsele una idea. Levito hacia abajo antes que Hiei lo enfrentara de nuevo y mantuvo su sonrisa ancha cuando Hiei miro a sus pies y fue sucesivamente atrapado por una cuerda de energía con apariencia de triangulo.

La mejilla del Bufón, donde estaba pintado un triangulo invertido a color negro, brillaba a rojo y se acerco a Hiei por los aires.

- Es verdad- Hiei estaba atrapado de un brazo por el triangulo y el otro brazo, donde tenia la espada, había quedado ligeramente tieso pero el Bufón se carcajeó cuando la blandía hacia el. Aquel encierro de energía le permitía continuar en el aire, sin embargo- Eres el único que sabe donde esta mi cetro.

- Miserable payaso.

- Y, aunque me tarde- hizo una mohín, se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo del rostro con brusquedad- Te quitare la información con todos los métodos que conozco de tortura.

La reacción de Hiei no se la esperaba. El pequeño sonrió como si de un juego se tratara, retándole a intentarlo.

- ¿Cuándo empezaras, intento bufón?

El enemigo gruño de indignación pero tomo a Hiei con un brazo rudamente, todavía atrapado en su energía a forma de triangulo, y se lo llevo a otra abertura de la cueva, en forma de puerta.

- ¡Hiei!

Kurama, habiéndolo visto todo desde su posición, se detuvo antes de hacer algo. Aun no había terminado de reforzar su gran red de raíces sobre los niños, como otro tipo de barrera de defensa.

- ¡Yusuke! Se lleva a Hiei, síguelo.

El detective, tan concentrado estaba en descargarse y cuidarse con los guerreros rocosos que solo pudo ver los últimos instantes en cuando el Bufón se perdía con un pequeño Hiei atrapado a su meced hacia lo que parecía la salida entre otras tantas aberturas.

- ¡En seguida!

Salto encima de varios guerreros y disparo su Reigan una sola vez, con poca intensidad, ya que la cueva no parecía resistir para tanto, dado que los propios guerreros eran parte del sostén de la cueva de piedra y Kurama tenia a muchos niños a su cuidado. Cuando llego donde desaparecieron en la oscuridad, el enemigo y Hiei, dio una última mirada hacia atrás.

- ¡Kurama, te encargas!

- Si, ve por el.

Los ojos esmeraldas vieron a Yusuke esfumarse en la oscuridad.

Tardo un poco más pero termino de asegurar a los niños en un espacio suficientemente ancho por si cambiaban sus proporciones físicas. Se puso de pie para recibir a los guerreros de piedra. Sabia que hacer. Llevo una mano a su cabellera y lanzo unas semillas que, en el suelo, se convirtieron en altas plantas con una boca repleta del acido mas potente y rápido.

Poco a poco, la ofensiva de las rocas se derretía por el acido.

* * *

Yusuke expulso una exclamación al ver que estaba a un poco, solo un centímetro, de caer por un precipicio. ¿Había subido? Solo recordaba, en su adrenalina, que estaba corriendo en una dirección directa y recta.

El paisaje del Makai se vio ante el. Yusuke busco al bufón y a Hiei pero tardo en encontrarlos en el lugar que menos convenía. En el bosque donde habían estado minutos antes, cerca del arroyo en el que presumiblemente estaría oculto el cetro del enemigo.

Decidido, bajo de la cima de la guarida rocosa del Bufón de los Dioses. Estaban muy lejos y debía llegar a tiempo. Solo deseaba que Hiei no se descontrolara de emociones y ocasionara un incendio antes de llegar hasta el.

* * *

Tenía el presentimiento que de un momento a otro aparecerían más guerreros hechos de roca y no ansiaba usar su método anterior para enfrentarlos. Debía llegar a sus amigos con tiempo. También, reservar algunos poderes, por las dudas, contra aquel bufón.

Kurama estaba corriendo por un pasillo dentro de la gran cueva, que tenía un repertorio variado de muchos pasadizos. Cuando había querido irse por la misma entrada había descubierto que muchas de aquellas rocas extrañas que había visto con anterioridad se habían convertido en guerreros y, sorprendentemente, varios de ellos se agruparon para hacer un muro a la entrada, sellándola. No tenia escape más que buscar una salida en el interior. Tampoco podía romper una parte de la estructura porque sospechaba que todo caería, y no aseguraba que su protección a aquellos humanos durase o resistiera a tanto peso y caos.

Se detuvo. Dejo de correr y quedo un poco agitado. El yoki de Hiei estaba cerca, junto a otras energías, demoníacas de seres inferiores y hasta espirituales. ¿Lo estarían probando a Hiei como experimento? El solo pensamiento lo asqueo e impulso a correr hacia donde sentía aquella aglomeración de energías, al igual que ese aroma tan desagradable.

Cruzo el umbral y el olor maloliente fue lo mínimo que le importo a Kurama al reconocer en donde había entrado.

Frente a el, había una biblioteca gigantesca, estantes repletos no precisamente de libros, a pesar de los muebles, porque eran… ¿Cascabeles? Una numerosa cantidad de aquellos objetos estaba presente en los pequeños estantes, brillando de varios colores.

- Esto es…

Se concentro en encontrar el yoki de Hiei y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que su energía demoníaca estaba encerrada en un cascabel de la exhibición, situado en el tercer estante y brillando su parte superior como una llama.

Tomo el pequeño cascabel entre manos, y lo observo. ¿Podía ser posible…? La sostuvo mejor entre sus dedos y la hizo sonar. El cascabel hizo su peculiar sonido pero a la vez Kurama sintió otra cosa. Un rastro de energía desde su interior.

Era Hiei.

* * *

- ¿Dónde esta mi cetro?

Un nuevo golpe. El niño volvió su rostro al frente y miro sin expresión a su atacante, indiferente al dolor, pero con unos ojos cargados de algo que haría temblar a los demonios más feroces.

- ¡Niño engendro!

Otro golpe con un cinturón de colores. El Bufón se estaba impacientado y mas su frustración crecía al ver que el niño no iba a hablar.

- ¡Dime donde!

- ¡Eres el peor payaso que he conocido!- una voz se alzo en el bosque. El Bufón bajo la mirada y reconoció al detective espiritual apuntándole, dispuesto a dispararle- Abusar de los niños pequeños es aberrante.

- ¿Tu sabes donde esta mi cetro?

- No lo se ni me interesa. Suelta a Hiei y peleemos tu y yo.

Hiei volvió la mirada a Yusuke y le dirigió su queja con los ojos. El se encargaría del maldito bufan que ni siquiera sabia como golpear.

El Bufón pensó en sus opciones. La energía del elegido de Koema era intensa, por lo tanto no le serviría usar su barítono para seres inferiores. Tuvo otra idea.

- No. Quiero mi cetro y tu…Quieres al niño de vuelta- Yusuke vacilo en su posición, bajo lentamente la mano- Lamentablemente no puedo meterme en la mente de los niños como antes, se suponía que ellos eran sinceros y obedientes- tomo el rostro de Hiei y lo apretó con dureza. Se rió exageradamente al verlo mas furioso pero encantadoramente fastidiado- ¿No me dirás?- detesto cuando le repuso la mirada, aumentada de ira. Miro al detective bajo sus pies, porque estaba levitado junto a un Hiei atrapado en su poder- ¡Quiero el cetro, dámelo y te devuelvo a esta escoria!

Yusuke jamás pensó en tener que decidir algo así, no tratándose de Hiei. Antes debía tomar resoluciones por sus amigos e incluso por sus enemigos, sobre que hacer y tener un plan, pero jamás Hiei estaba en ello. Era Jaganshi Hiei, el independiente y poderoso maestro del Jagan. A el nadie tenia que salvarle ni a el le gustaba que se involucrasen en sus peleas y ahora…Urameshi Yusuke debía decidir que hacer por el.

- Tu…cetro, esa cosa- vacilo unos momentos, sintiéndose impotente y mas furioso. Vio a Hiei antes de bajar la cabeza con pesar. El niño le dirigía una mirada que le decía "idiota, no caigas en su trampa" pero no había de otra- Me dijeron que cayo de esa cascada. Debe estar perdido en el arroyo.

El Bufón sonrió socarronamente.

Hiei sintió a su encierro reducirse en su carne, apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndole gemir bajo. Yusuke miro hacia arriba y lo contemplo rabioso al bufón.

- ¡Déjalo! Ya te he dicho donde.

- No…Quiero mi cetro. Búscamelo y lo quiero, en mis manos.

Yusuke detestaba cuando el enemigo tenía la ventaja mas indigna.


	16. Chapter 16

Prisa. Tenia que darse prisa, presentía que algo terrible sucedería. Mas, relacionado a Hiei era de importancia, mucha importancia.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía entre el bosque. Había escapado de aquella caverna por poco, gracias al descuido de uno de los guerreros de roca que lo atacaron por sorpresa y se separaron de la pared unos momentos. Cada vez que hacían eso, descubrió Kurama, la pared perdía su sostén y dejaba una grieta que daba al exterior. Aprovecho aquello, ejecutando a varios guerreros para que salieran más, y salto ágilmente hacia un abierto hueco antes de la nueva formación de otro combatiente.

Su olfato lo guió entre la hierba y los olores comunes del Makai, hasta llegar a su objetivo, su meta.

Cautelosamente se oculto y observo lo que ocurría.

Yusuke estaba en el arroyo de antes, con las manos inquietas en busca de algo en el agua. Sospechaba que pero se extraño a que lo hiciera cuando todavía podía sentir al Bufón cerca. Elevo la vista y descubrió la causa. El Bufón observaba impaciente al detective, sonriendo a veces, haciendo un gesto con sus manos pálidas al tiempo que unas cuerdas de energía apretaban más fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de Hiei, sostenido por estos.

Rápidamente analizo lo que veía y resolvió todo en segundos.

Ese Bufón de Dioses estaba usando a Hiei.

Calculo las posibilidades, la situación en análisis, intento pensar en que movimiento podría hacer aunque sabia que tenia una oportunidad y un dato que podría ayudarlos.

La risa escandalosa del Bufón lo desconcertó. Temió por un momento.

- Ya la encontré, payaso- exclamo Yusuke, con el cetro en su mano.

Kurama exhalo. Debía hacerlo.

Era largo y su color gris daba la impresión que estaba hecho de titanio o plata. En su cúspide traía una forma de círculo del mismo material que el resto, pero sosteniendo tres tipos de cascabeles que sonaban un poco más fuertes que los que Yusuke pensó escuchar antes sobre la cabeza del Bufón, en su sombrero.

- Perfecto. Lánzala hacia mí.

Yusuke se seco las manos con la ropa, sintiendo un poder extraño al sostener aquel cetro. Era como tener a un contenedor de energía que palpitaba por ser liberado. Una energía que se denunciaba poderosa. Apretó con fuerza el cetro y miro arriba, al Bufón, rencorosamente.

- ¿Y Hiei?

- Pronto, pronto.

"Es un completo imbecil", pensó el pequeño Hiei gruñendo internamente. Como si el necesitara que alguien cayese en la trampa mas tonta para ayudarlo…De no ser porque estuviera enojado con Urameshi por ser tan imbecil o en las condiciones en las que su cuerpo estaba sometido por aquel ser de cara rara, entonces hubiera pensando mejor el que los humanos ciertamente hacían cosas humanas, ayudar a la gente por desinterés y hablar en su favor. Inclusive sentia un poco de gratitud... pero no podía pensar mas que en molestarse. Justamente, se concentraba en el enojo para no recapacitar el porque unos desconocidos lo estaban ayudando, intentando salvarle, a el, justamente a un niño prohibido y no deseado en el Makai mas que como juguete y alimento.

Yusuke arrojo el cetro, un poco indeciso al principio, en dirección al Bufón de los Dioses. Si el desgraciado no cumplía su parte ya estaba preparándose para dar su disparo de onda espiritual.

El Bufón de Dioses alzo una mano sonriendo ampliamente, viéndose acercarse en el aire el cetro mágico que cumpliría sus ambiciones, pero de repente una sombra se coloco delante de su tesoro y lo confundió. La figura de Kurama se asemejaba a una sombra contra el cielo, sorprendiendo al Bufón que recibió en su singular rostro la patada del joven (usandolo como escalon) que tomo posesión del cetro en el aire.

Yusuke bajo su mano, sonriendo eufórico.

Kurama descubrió su mano libre, la que no sostenía el cetro, y acerco lo que empuñába al objeto. El cetro comenzó a palpitar y uno de los cascabeles se hizo oir.

El bufón miro al pelirrojo con coraje y junto sus manos que emergieron un tipo invisible de energía que soltó hacia Kurama, quien se entero del arrebato del bufón al último instante y recibió el golpe de lleno, provocando que soltara el valioso cetro y descendiera pesadamente hacia el bosque.

- ¡Kurama!- escucho los gritos de sus amigos antes de caer de una altura de veinte metros y a gran velocidad al suelo del marchito bosque.

Desde la lejanía del arroyo, Yusuke vio a Kurama caer y dejar un camino de su caída con la espalda, porque la fuerza del impacto lo arrastro unos centímetros por el suelo.

-…Ku-rama.

El Bufón de los Dioses no perdió el tiempo y recogió entre manos el cetro que Kurama había dejado atrás. Sonrió anchamente pero recordó que todavía había un problema. Miro hacia atrás, extrañado. El pequeño monstruo que tenia de prisionero se estaba liberando de su prisión. Su yoki aumentaba. Se sorprendió de ello, de su poder no escapaba nadie a menos que el lo quisiera, pero dejo atrás su admiración y le dirigió una mueca de desagrado al niño.

- Ya no te necesito.

Con su mano izquierda, el bufón hizo unos gestos y Hiei, contra su ira, sintió que se estaba moviendo, todavía encerrado en el triangulo, hacia algún lugar, a mucha velocidad.

* * *

El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos con un poco de dolencia. Su espalda le ardía. Con esfuerzo se sentó donde hubo caído y abrió su mano empuñada. Como pensaba, el cascabel se había roto. Miro el suelo y descubrió pedazos de otro cascabel, mas grande y hermoso.

- Espero tener razón en esta…- con dificultad miro hacia arriba y el dolor disminuyo. El miedo y el pasmo lo atraparon- ¡Hiei!

Yusuke escucho su grito y por instinto vio hacia donde estaba el enemigo. Amplio los ojos, asustado.

Hiei, todavía atrapado en aquella cuerda mágica, fue lanzado hacia la cima de la gran cascada, mas velozmente que Kurama. El Bufón lo había arrojado lejos y, en acto de venganza, hacia la parte rocosa de la cascada.

- ¡Hiei!

- Te devuelvo al pequeño, ¡vean si sobrevive!- rió el bufón, jugando con su cetro, al que blandía de un lado a otro, jovial y contento.

Yusuke y Kurama detuvieron toda acción o pensamiento al ver como la pequeña figura negra llegaba a la cascada y chocaba contra ella. El sonido de unas rocas caerse al arroyo confirmo el impacto.

- ¡Hiei, no!- gritaron los jóvenes al unísono, atónitos y abrumados.

No podría…Con ese cuerpo no habría podido resistir tremendo impacto.

Un sentimiento de vació agudo asalto a Kurama mientras cerraba su mano en un puño, todavía con los restos de los cascabeles en su mano y sangrando en consecuencia. Vació. Se sentía vació. Ya no sabía que sentir o pensar.

Yusuke vio la cascada de a poco caerse a pedazos, producto del choque del demonio contra ella. Un rastro de desolación paso por sus ojos antes de ver rabioso al bufón, quien se reía desafinadamente por su acto, y decidido a darle su merecido cuando…

Kurama levanto la mirada y vio hacia la cascada en colapso.

Podía sentirlo, más fuerte, más potente…

El bufón dejo de mofarse y Yusuke volvió su atención a la zona que comenzaba a deshacerse rápidamente por obra de una concentración de energía que arrasaba con ella.

Hiei estaba envuelto en su aura demoníaca.

- Me las vas a cobrar cada una.

- ¡Hiei!- Yusuke pocas veces tenia la ocasión de alegrarse por la suerte de su amigo, especialmente de la Hiei en particular.

Kurama sonrió, aliviado y reponiéndose del oscuro sentimiento que lo había atrapado antes. Así que había tenido razón. Por fortuna, le devolvió sus poderes a Hiei antes que este tocara la cascada.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamo el bufón, viendo al demonio que se había salvado de su furia. Noto algo diferente en el- Espera, no es posible…- murmuro, rencoroso. Vio su cetro y descubrió su falta. Su cetro tenía dos cascabeles, no tres. Tenia tres porque lo había usado con dos demonios fuertes y con…- ¡El cascabel, me quitaste el cascabel!

Al ver abajo Kurama le sonrió serenamente, con un rastro de arrogancia que pocas veces mostraba. Alzo su mano, mostrando los pedazos rotos de un cascabel y los soltó al aire.

El bufón estaba incrédulo. Recordó la aparición del kitsune que había tenido el cetro en su mano unos momentos antes de haberle atacado con su onda de energía pero…El zorro había sido rápido y tomo uno de los cascabeles de la cúspide de su cetro, y no cualquier cascabel. El cascabel que representaba la energía del demonio de fuego.

Había liberado su poder destruyendo el contenedor y devuelto a su dueño a la normalidad.

Hiei era nuevamente un adolescente.

- ¡Maldita sea, todos ustedes!- grito indignado. El zorro no había querido atacarlo, tal vez ni siquiera iba tras el cetro, sino por sus cascabeles, pero como…- ¡Me robaste su cascabel! Fuiste rápido, zorro bandido… ¡¿Cómo supiste cual era?!

- Los cascabeles sonaban diferentes, pero su energía no es de cualquiera- explicó Kurama, todavía sentado en el suelo del bosque pero comenzando a levantarse, un poco adolorido- Has estado experimentando con la energía demoníaca de Hiei también, la vi combinada a otras energías en tu guarida, por eso el pestífero olor. Pero, el cascabel con la energía de Hiei todavía era suya, era pura, la tome creyendo que serviría para encontrar el real cascabel en el que escondias su verdadero poder.

- No puede ser que puedas…

- Al principio pensé que lo guardabas en tu sombrero, repleto de esas cosas, pero si buscabas tan desesperadamente ese cetro y no hubo reconocimiento cuando Hiei y tú pelearon la primera vez supe que debía estar en otra parte. Hiei hubiera sabido desde el principio que su yoki estaba en los cascabeles de tu sombrero, pero no era así. Estaba en ese cetro, en los cascabeles que sostenía. Guardas la energía de todas tus victimas fuertes y las encierras en ellas. A las victimas de tu barítono las conservas en los cascabeles de tu sombrero, supongo, y la energía de los mas fuertes, como Hiei, en tu cetro.

El Bufón de los Dioses bajo su cetro un poco, impresionado.

- Así que no se equivocaban…Eres mas astuto de lo que dicen.

La voz de un tercero impidió que Kurama respondiera. Era la voz de Hiei, tal y como la conocía, la del adolescente. Vio sus cambios con satisfacción y reconforte.

- Si no fuera inteligente, todos estaríamos muertos- dijo, con algún rastro de bondad, antes de ver al bufón con ansias de cometer una masacre- Y tu te has equivocado en provocarme.

El bufón se irritó, más que asustarse por la sentencia que le dieron. Tomo el cetro con más fuerza y lo elevo.

- Esto no se acaba.

- Es verdad- coincidió Hiei, flexionándose un poco. A su cuerpo adolescente original lo sentía un poco alejado de su control, pero pronto no seria problema- Es apenas el comienzo de tu castigo.

* * *

Y Hiei regreso...

Vamos por la conclusiòn.


	17. Chapter 17

Ansio dejar un especial agradecimiento a_ Gabriella Yu _(ojala lea esto) porque sus dos historias de Yu-Yu Hakusho me catapultaron a escribir las mias (si, tengo mas, si gustarian seguirme), y esta de mas agregar que me encanta lo que escribe.

Ya, infinitas gracias a quienes estan leyendo.

¡Que viva Yu-yu Hakusho! No los olvidaremos, menos a sus personajes. Para mi, nunca sera viejo, anticuado ni poco emocionante. Es uno de los mejores recuerdos de la infancia, ¿y de ustedes? ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

- Es verdad- coincidió Hiei, flexionándose un poco- Es apenas el comienzo de tu castigo.

Pero, algo no estaba del todo bien. El bufón tenía un aura de energía más fuerte que antes.

Hiei se puso en posición de ataque, dispuesto a muchos métodos dolorosos para con el enemigo. Vio a Yusuke acercarse, pero le hizo un gesto y este fue por Kurama, quien observaba la pronta pelea y le sonreía como solía hacer.

Pelear con el bufón fue, esta vez, mas sencillo pero con momentos complicados. Primero que nada, el bufón se estaba haciendo fuerte por las energías que le transmitian los cascabeles de su cetro, el cual no soltaba ni aun cuando Hiei lo ataco a puño limpio varias veces y mostro su arte con el fuego.

El bufón necesitaba una distracción y más poder.

Encontró su solución al ver al detective espiritual acercarse a el y a Hiei, para atacarlo con su Reigan. El no pudo hacerlo, ya que Saki fue mas rápido y blandió su arma en la dirección a Yusuke, quien poco después vio asombrado como su alrededor se hacia humo.

- ¡Yusuke!- grito Kurama al ver la escena.

Hiei ataco por sorpresa al bufon, quien sufrió una herida por su espada en el hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Desgraciado!

A Hiei lo había impresionado, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerlo en la pelea. Por un momento, se fijo abajo, donde había estado Yusuke, mientras el humo blanco se disipaba.

Enfrento de nuevo al Bufón de los Dioses y lo tiro contra el suelo, finalmente fuera del aire que era su territorio predilecto para pelear. Se complació un poco al ver que le había hecho bastante daño antes de aquella caída, parecida a la que le hubo hecho a Kurama.

El Bufón, levantándose pesadamente del suelo seco, le entregaba una rabia que le gusto ver en sus raros y distorsionados ojos.

Unos gritos infantiles lo distrajeron. Era Yusuke, convertido en un niño mientras el humo se perdía. Volvió su atención al Bufón, quien sonreía socarrón. Su cetro ahora tenía otro cascabel, seguro, con la energía de Urameshi.

- Estoy cansado de los niños- murmuro Hiei con desprecio.

Su contrincante lo aparto de encima con una pequeña onda espiritual salida del nuevo cascabel y empezó a levitar para dar un golpe de ataque... pero en eso unas ramas de árboles lo tomaron de la cintura y los pies. En un descuido, su cetro se desprendió de sus manos y cayo al suelo.

Hiei miro atrás, con recelo.

- ¡Esta lucha es mia! Kurama, bájalo.

El pelirrojo apareció con la brisa del viento del Makai meciendo su cabellera. Miro a Hiei con seriedad, a lo que este callo.

- Ellos no pueden esperar mas, Hiei- dijo a voz tétrica- Me llevare el cetro, luego haz lo que querías.

El demonio de fuego hizo un gesto de desinterés. Kurama sonrió levemente y atrajo el cetro a sus manos por obra de las ramas que recogieron el mismo y se lo entregaron. El bufón comenzó a gritar, indignado y furioso.

- Esto ya puede convertir en niños a los humanos tanto como a bestias como nosotros- miro Kurama el arma principal del bufón- ¿Qué opinas, Hiei?

- No me importa, vete.

El aludido cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que significaba realmente. De su mano libre hizo aparecer su látigo de rosas y arrojo el cetro al aire.

El bufón comprendió al instante lo que quería hacer. Grito en una suplica que no lo hiciera, pero los pedazos de su valioso cetro, junto a los cascabeles, cayeron de a poco en el suelo y ante sus ojos. Kurama toco de nuevo la tierra con sus pies y guardo su arma.

- ¡No!- grito el bufón, viendo su creación destruida- ¡Que hiciste!

Una voz quejosa se escucho contra los gritos del Bufón de los Dioses. Era Yusuke, sobándose el rostro con una mueca asqueada, que caminaba hacia sus compañeros devuelto a su forma adolescente.

- Oigan, chicos, ¿Paso algo…?- miro al pelirrojo y al maestro del Jagan con desconcierto. El primero sonrió graciosamente a su pregunta y Hiei gruño, dirigiéndose al bufón con el más potente desprecio.

- Si, Yusuke, todo se ha resuelto. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kurama caminando hacia el.

La energía de Yusuke había vuelto completamente a el.

- Me siento muy mareado. ¿Qué ocurrió, Kurama?

Dándole un breve vistazo a la figura de Hiei acercándose peligrosamente al bufón, todavía entre las raíces que Kurama había invocado, tomo el hombro de Yusuke para llevarlo a otro lado. Se notaba a leguas que el detective estaba muy desorientado.

- Te lo contare, no debes preocuparte por nada.

- ¿Y Hiei?- musito, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Esta entretenido, dejémoslo- sugirió Kurama, haciendo un movimiento de manos que el detective no alcanzo a ver.

Las raíces soltaron al bufón, quien cayo a los pies de Hiei.

Para el Bufón de los Dioses nada había terminado. El demonio de fuego al que había convertido no le permitió descansar de su tortura hasta que le dio el último golpe, cortándolo por la mitad con su katana.

* * *

- Kazuma, no te aflijas tanto. Ya todo pasó.

A su alrededor, sonrisas y ansias de risa querían destacarse por la escena tan "dramáticamente romántica" ante sus ojos. Yukina comenzaba a incomodarse, ruborizándose mas al verla tanta gente.

Hiei, ansioso de usar su katana, se contuvo un bufido de rabia. Detestaba que el burro del equipo Urameshi tocara a su querida hermana.

- ¡Perdóname por no cuidarte lo necesario!- gritaba Kuwuabara, sosteniendo la mano de Yukina como un condenado en encuentro de la luz de la esperanza y la vida. Tanto estaba en su pena que no noto cuando la delicada mano de su princesa de hielo se deslizaba para soltarse de su agarre- Fui descuidado y un vil payaso te ataco. Lo lamento mucho, me siento impotente como hombre.

- Lo cual siempre has sido, deforme.

Kuwuabara le dirigió una fiera mirada a Hiei, dueño de aquel insulto, pero no se decidió a hacer nada sino que volvió su atención a su adorado amor, de regreso a la divina princesa adolescente del hielo que conoció.

- Ya- hablo la voz de Kurama, conteniéndose la risa de aquella situación- Kuwuabara, has estado arrodillado mucho tiempo, ya entendimos todos lo que quisiste decir. Hiei, compórtate.

El pelinaranja miro a Yukina con ojos tristes y esperando su perdón.

Hiei gruño al pedido de su amigo, el que jamás iba a cumplir. Tal vez la manía de tratarlo como niño persistiera en el.

- Kazuma. No tienes la culpa de nada- hablo la suave voz de la koorime- Y se que me cuidaste cuando me convirtieron en una niña. No recuerdo mucho pero estoy segura que estuviste cerca para mí y te lo agradezco mucho. No hay nada que disculpar.

Su pretendiente la miro con los ojos más brillantes, como si estuviera delante de una luz cegadora que adoraba ver. Dejo su mano y se puso de pie, haciendo gala de su discurso de que siempre seria así, protector y valiente, todo por ella, prometiendo que la cuidaría el resto de sus días.

- Pero que cursi…- se quejo el detective espiritual con las manos contra el pecho. Estaban en el templo de Genkai, de regreso a la normalidad.

- Aunque hubiera abierto la barrera para que el saliera a ayudarlos no se habría ido- opino la anciana Genkai, tomando su te como de acostumbre- Además, Kuwuabara tendrá una gran energía espiritual pero estaba segura que ese bufón lograría hacerlo mas niño de lo que ya es.

- Es verdad- coincidio Kurama, acercándose- Este mundo pudo haberse convertido en una cumbre de niños de no haber sido porque la defensa de la barrera que usted alzo, maestra Genkai, desacelero el proceso.

- Muy ingeniosa, ¿verdad?- sonrió la mujer de edad.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que usted lo sabia?- intervino Yusuke, bastante confundido- Ese bufón vino aquí una sola vez y no mostró todo su poder.

- Lo supe por el aroma.

- ¿El aroma?

- El pestilente perfume de energías mezcladas en una asquerosa arma.

- ¿Pudo olerlo? Kurama, ¿y tú? Nunca dijiste nada sobre eso.

- Pensé que se debía a otra cosa- admitió, un poco aliviado. Al final no había sido como había pensado, pero igualmente se sintió apenado de no haber deducido lo mismo que la maestra Genkai antes- Pero, ya todo acabo. Los niños están volviendo a su forma adulta gracias a la ayuda de los recursos del mundo espiritual, regresaran a sus casas como los adultos que eran y no tendrán recuerdos de nada.

- Me pregunto como Koenma explicara las desapariciones de esa cantidad en este mundo y el como aparecieron súbitamente y sin daños.

- Koenma usa la cabeza cuando es requerido hacerlo- comento Genkai.

Ambos jóvenes detectives asintieron y dejaron el tema, que desde hacia unas quince horas se hubo solucionado.

Hiei había vuelto a la normalidad, y a los ningen que había usado aquel bufón para experimentar también lo estarían. La amenaza estaba fuera.

Yusuke rió un poco más fuerte, viendo a Kuwuabara hacer otra de sus poses de héroe macho a Yukina. Ella pregunto algo sobre caballeros con armadura, como se autodenomino Kuwuabara, y este le contó con mucha picardía y entusiasmo la historia. Por su lado, Kurama veía a Hiei a distancia. Si, todo había regresado a la normalidad pero no entendía el sentimiento de soledad que ahora le acometía.

Deshacio su mirada fija en el demonio de fuego y salio afuera, sintiendo la brisa de la noche y el aroma de la naturaleza abundante del terreno de Genkai. Por un momento, se sintió en paz.

La imagen de una fantasía volvió a su memoria. Un pequeño Hiei en su regazo mientras le leía un libro. El niño sonreía, viéndole con agrado y curiosidad. Sintió una repentina melancolía por lo que no volvería.

Expulso un suspiro de resignación, apoyándose a la estructura del templo.

- Cada día te ves más estupido, como un ningen cualquiera.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y ver a Hiei acercarse.

- Modérate. Das vergüenza- gruño Hiei como si la cosa fuera de importancia, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿No recuerdas que paso cuando volviste a ser un niño?- inquirió con una ligera picardía- Hiciste cosas un poco…no propias de ti.

El le evadió la mirada pero Kurama sabia que estaba sonrojado. No hubo contestado, así que probablemente Hiei pensase que lo sucedido fue una vergüenza continua en vez de lo que realmente fue, al menos, para Kurama.

Un silencio los envolvió durante un minuto entero. Respiro el aire de la naturaleza y se sintió mas grato, mas con la compañía a su lado.

- Mentiste como un zorro, Kurama.

- ¿Por qué?- le enfrento al instante. No entendía el como Hiei podía arruinar tan fácilmente los momentos.

Hiei señalo hacia su izquierda, donde estaba la puerta entreabierta y adentro hablaba Kuwuabara sobre dragones y caballeros.

- Esa no era la historia que me contaste- musito bajo, tal vez arrepentido a último instante de haberlo dicho y expuesto así.

Kurama lo vio intensamente. Levemente sonrojado y con la mirada a otra parte. Era verdad. Lo que había creído siempre fue cierto. Hiei todavía era un niño, aunque hubiese crecido e intentase disimular seriedad a las cosas que le habrían hecho reaccionar impulsivamente como un infante. Y, aun así, era un adulto sufrido. Era ambas cosas a la vez. Terrible y encantador. Poderoso y vulnerable. Aterrorizante y…_adorable._

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia. Hiei se quejo y trato de contenerse. Cosas tan simples y un ingenuo…Se fijo en el de nuevo. No discernía mucho del pequeño con el que trato hasta esa tarde. La añoranza era tonta. Hiei estaba allí, estuvo allí siempre, solo que mas sensible y Kurama mas osado para tratarlo como lo hubo hecho.

Tomo su brazo con su mano en un sutil agarre, presintiendo que se iría molesto de nuevo y no volvería a verlo en días, semanas, probablemente.

- No me digas- sonrió cándidamente. El demonio de fuego le miro extrañado- Te contare la autentica entonces.

- No la quiero.

- Bien- asintió, conteniéndose una alegría- ¿Qué otra historia quieres que te cuente?

Y cuando lo vio confundido, reflexivo y avergonzado, lo supo de nuevo.

Era _adorable, porque era Hiei y solo por eso._

**_Finalizado._**

* * *

**_Indice:_**

**_Capitulo 1: Pequeño Hiei_**

**_Capitulo 2: Esencialmente iguales_**

**_Capitulo 3: A la solucciòn._**

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Opiniones, criticas, comentarios? Ojala se hayan divertido y, de nuevo, gracias por leer.


End file.
